Czy to ty, Aang?
by sweetnikus
Summary: Katara i Aang rozstają się mając nadzieję że będzie to krótkie rozstanie. Jednak po kilku tygodniach Katara otrzymuje wiadomość która ją szokuje... KATAANG i Sukka.
1. Wróćmy razem

To zdarzyło się tak niedawno. Dwa miesiące temu odzyskaliśmy wolność. Ozai został umieszczony w więzieniu a Azulę wysłano do zamkniętego ośrodka, w którym mogła wyleczyć swoje szaleństwo i z którego nie mogła uciec.

To było osiem tygodni wolności i szczęścia, ale i treningów. Aang ćwiczył z Zuko i Toph aby opanować bardziej zaawansowane techniki. Zuko był trochę zły, że Aang uczył się szybciej od niego, a tym bardziej kiedy powiedział to Iroh. Śmiał się że Awatar, chociaż młodszy od Władcy Ognia, opanował tworzenie błyskawicy o wiele szybciej niż jego bratanek. Najlepsze jest to że Zuko nadal nie potrafi stworzyć błyskawicy.

Ciągle zdumiewa mnie ten niebieski ogień. Bałam się że widząc go przypomnę sobie Azulę, ale wiedziałam że ten ogień pochodzi od niego. Nie miałam przykrych wspomnień. Nie czułam strachu, ale ulgę i dumę.

Uśmiechnęłam się do chłopca który spojrzał w moją stronę. Obserwowałam jego treningi z Iroh. To było takie niezwykłe…

Ale nadszedł ten dzień.

„Będę za tobą tęsknić"- powiedziałam tuląc się do Aanga i spojrzałam na niego. Teraz był na równi ze mną.

„Odwiedzę cię jak tylko będę mógł" odpowiedział ściskając mnie mocniej.

Nie rozumiałam tego. Aang ma dopiero trzynaście lat, a wszyscy traktują go jakby był już dorosły. Ale musiałam się z tym pogodzić. Wiedziałam że nic nie zdziałam. Musiałam czekać aż wróci i mieć nadzieję że jeszcze go zobaczę.

Odprowadził mnie na statek. Tak bardzo chciałam żeby popłynął z nami. Żebyśmy spędzili jeszcze te kilka dni razem.

„Aang popłyń ze mną na Biegun Południowy. Potem wrócisz na Appie"- zaproponowałam. Dlaczego nie zrobiłam tego wcześniej?

„Wiesz… Nie zastanowiłem się nad tym. Rzeczywiście mógłbym tak zrobić"- uśmiechnął się.

„Tak?"- krzyknęłam z radości i podskoczyłam.-„ Sokka, Aang płynie z nami!"- powiadomiłam brata.

„Świetnie"- odparł z uśmiechem i pomógł zanieść Suki jej bagaże.

„To wspaniale Aang."- zwróciłam się do mojego chłopaka-„ Pisałam do mojej babci listy i dowiedziałam się że jesteś wielkim bohaterem dla mojego ludu. Na pewno chcieliby cię zobaczyć."

„To ty powinnaś być ich największą bohaterką"- uśmiechnął się i pocałował mnie delikatnie.

„Przestańcie wreszcie"- skrzywiła się Toph odwrócona w naszą stronę.

Aang i ja otworzyliśmy oczy.

„Nie masz przypadkiem czegoś do roboty?"- zapytał groźnym tonem. Każdy zawsze musiał nam przeszkadzać. Do tej pory mieliśmy bardzo mało czasu dla siebie. Iroh, Zuko i Toph męczyli Aanga przez cały dzień i gdy wracał do domu od razu kierował się do sypialni. Były wyjątki, że treningi trwały zaledwie kilka godzin, ale zawsze musiało wypaść jakieś spotkanie lub ktoś chciał porozmawiać czy gdzieś wyjść. Widzieliśmy się przez kilka minut dziennie, a czasami nawet krócej. Wyjątkami było też, gdy mogłam oglądać jego treningi.

Zastanawiałam się czy to świat jest przeciwko nam, czy też to wszystko to robota mojego brata. Gdy dowiedział się że Aang jest moim chłopakiem zaczął nas szpiegować oraz wymyślił wiele zakazów. Najlepiej byłoby gdybyśmy udawali że się nie znamy.

Aang objął mnie mocniej.

„Myślisz że przeżyję?"- zapytał z uśmiechem „Wiesz, nie mamy gdzie iść i Sokka będzie bez przerwy chodził za nami".

Zachichotałam.

„Myślę że tak"- odparłam i pocałowałam go w policzek.

Zbliżała się kolacja. Sokka jak zwykle wypytywał czy będzie mięso i chodził po kuchni, ale podejrzewam, że tak naprawdę to patrzył czy ja i Aang nie robimy czegoś „niedozwolonego". Nie mogłam dłużej tego znieść , więc gdy mój brat po raz kolejny szpiegował w kuchni, złapałam Aanga za szaty i mocno docisnęłam swoje usta do jego. Chłopiec stał z rozszerzonymi oczami przez chwilę, ale potem zamknął je i objął mnie w talii.

„Co wy robicie?"- krzyknął Sokka patrząc na nas. Ale ja wcale nie byłam speszona jego obecnością. Nie miałam zamiaru przerwać tego pocałunku, który stawał się coraz bardziej namiętny.

Wojownik otworzył usta jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i wyszedł zamykając drzwi.

Zaczęło mi brakować powietrza więc oderwałam się od Aanga. Uśmiechnęliśmy się do siebie. Byłam zadowolona z naszego wspólnego dzieła. Sokka zrezygnował, na jakiś czas.

„To nie było fair"- Awatar stwierdził uśmiechając się łobuzersko.

„A czy to co on robi jest fair?"- zapytałam i złapałam go za tył głowy żeby przyciągnąć go do następnego pocałunku wplatając ręce w jego włosy.

„Nie, to nie jest fair"- mruknął z zamkniętymi oczami.

Za każdym razem kiedy go całuję chcę więcej i więcej. Czy to normalne?

Po kilku minutach łapczywie wdychałam powietrze. Za długo byłam bez niego.

„Jak to możliwe?"- zapytałam patrząc w szare oczy.

„Ale co?"- zapytał.

„Masz dopiero trzynaście lat a całujesz…"- przymrużyłam oczy -„Wspaniale"- dokończyłam.

„Czy to źle?"

„Nie, tylko dziwię się"- odpowiedziałam ale do głowy wpadła mi pewna myśl „Miałeś przede mną jakąś dziewczynę?"

„Co? Nie!"- zaśmiał się „Muszę ci przypomnieć, że całe sto lat spędziłem w górze lodowej".

„Tak, wiem ale może wcześniej.."- zawahałam się. Aang złapał mnie za ramiona i zrobił się poważny.

„Kataro jesteś moją pierwszą i jedyną dziewczyną"- oświadczył patrząc mi głęboko w oczy. Miałam wrażenie jakby teraz czytał wszystkie moje myśli.

Byłam zszokowana jego słowami. Ale zszokowana w dobrym sensie. Jedyne co wydobyłam z siebie to: "Kocham cię, Aang".

Zbliżył się do mnie i byliśmy blisko pocałunku… kiedy do kuchni wkroczyła Toph. Aang słysząc huk otwieranych drzwi przewrócił oczami i podniósł głowę z niezadowolonym a nawet wściekłym wyrazem twarzy.

„Aang, Sokka chce z tobą rozmawiać"- powiedziała niewidoma dziewczyna gryząc jabłko.

Chłopiec westchnął i spojrzał na mnie.

Położyłam mu głowę na ramieniu „Zobaczymy się później"- wyszeptałam mu do ucha. Wiedziałam że to będzie długa rozmowa.

Aang uśmiechnął się i wyszedł.

~~Aang~~

Przez chwilę szukałem Sokki ale w końcu znalazłem go siedzącego w moim pokoju. Podniosłem brwi i wszedłem do środka.

„Co ty tutaj robisz?"- zapytałem rozglądając się. Chciałem się upewnić że to na pewno moja sypialnia.

„Musimy pogadać"- oświadczył i wskazał ręką na fotel. 'Tyle to ja wiem'- pomyślałem i usiadłem.

„Chodzi o ciebie i Katarę"- zaczął „Wiesz, ona ma piętnaście lat a ty trzynaście. Niektóre sprawy… Ona jest starsza i może się zdarzyć że będzie chciała więcej. Wiesz o co mi chodzi?"- zapytał.

Patrzyłem na niego rozbawiony.

„Tak, Sokka rozumiem o co ci chodzi i nie musisz kontynuować"- zaśmiałem się „Myślisz że jestem aż tak głupi?"

„Eh… ja… no… myślałem że nie wiesz…"- jąkał się.

„Dobra, Sokka… Nie znasz kultury Nomadów Powietrza. Ja w wieku jedenastu lat wiedziałem więcej niż ty teraz."- powiedziałem i spojrzałem na jego dziwny wyraz twarzy. „Na serio. Nie musisz robić z siebie 'ojca'. Możesz mi zaufać"- zapewniłem.

„Czyli że nic tego, coś?"- chciał się upewnić.

Puknąłem się palcem w czoło „Mógłbyś wyjść?"- zapytałem otwierając drzwi.

Wiedziałem że to nie było miłe ale byłem na niego zły. Nie wiem dlaczego. Po prostu byłem.


	2. To przez księżyc

~~Sokka~~

Chciałem coś zjeść więc popędziłem do stołu. Tam zawsze było jakieś mięso.

Zastanawiałem się nad wczorajszą rozmową z Aangiem. Zdziwiła mnie ta rozmowa ale z drugiej strony cieszę się że nie muszę przechodzić przez to 'uświadamianie' chłopaka mojej siostry.

Oparłem się o drewniany blat i spojrzałem przez okrągłe okienko w metalowej ścianie. Widziałem Katarę i Aanga opierających się na barierce. Rozmawiali. Mojej uwadze nie umknęła też ręka Awatara owinięta wokół pasa mojej siostry.

Przypomniałem sobie te wszystkie chwile, kiedy ich szpiegowałem. Moją wymówką było 'obserwowanie i nadopiekuńczość starszego brata' ale tak naprawdę byłem zazdrosny. No chłopiec młodszy od ciebie, mający dziewczynę, zakochany w niej i to z wzajemnością… Trochę mnie to denerwowało. On zaczął się całować w wieku dwunastu lat a ja musiałem czekać do szesnastych urodzin żeby w ogóle mieć jakąś dziewczynę i się zakochać! Poza tym między mną a Suki nie układa się już tak dobrze jak na początku.

Połknąłem jedzenie i wyszedłem.

~~Katara~~

Czułam się tak wspaniale. Aang był przy mnie. Tylko to się liczyło i to było dla mnie najcenniejsze.

„O czym wczoraj rozmawiałeś z Sokką?"- zapytałam patrząc na chłopca ciekawie.

Aang tylko uśmiechnął się „O niczym ważnym".

„No powiedz"- poprosiłam i pocałowałam go. To zawsze działa.

„Sokka tak jakby… chciał mnie uświadamiać"-powiedział.

Otworzyłam szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

„Co?"- zapytałam nie mogąc powstrzymać śmiechu „Było strasznie?"- zapytałam.

„W sumie to, nie".- odparł.

Na pokładzie pojawił się mój brat. Spojrzeliśmy na niego. On także spojrzał w naszym kierunku. Nie mogłam powstrzymać śmiechu, tak samo jak Aang.

Sokka podniósł brwi. „Co was tak bawi?"- zapytał.

„Nie, nic"- odpowiedzieliśmy oboje. „To my może już pójdziemy? Zimno się robi"- uśmiechnęłam się i pociągnęłam chłopca za rękę.

„Wcale nie robi się zimno!"- usłyszałam krzyk wojownika kiedy schowaliśmy się pod pokładem.

Biegliśmy wzdłuż korytarza śmiejąc się jak małe dzieci. Nagle przed nami, jakby duch, pojawiła się Toph. Wystraszyłam się trochę tego jej 'wyskoku'.

„Kataro mogę cię o coś zapytać?"- podeszła do mnie mówiąc cichym głosem.

Skinęłam głową.

„Ale w cztery oczy"- oznajmiła. Spojrzałam na Aanga przepraszająco i poszłam za dziewczyną. Nawet tutaj nie mamy spokoju.

Toph kazała mi usiąść i zamknęła drzwi upewniając się że nikogo za nimi nie ma.

„Kataro, posłuchaj"- zaczęła i usiadła koło mnie. „Czy ja mogłabym popłynąć z wami na Biegun Południowy?"- zapytała.

„Jasne. Dlaczego pytasz?"- odpowiedziałam szczęśliwa. Toph miała wrócić do swoich rodziców gdy statek cumował w jej rodzinnym mieście.

„Dziękuję, Kataro! Nawet nie wiesz ile to dla mnie znaczy!"- krzyknęła radośnie i uścisnęła mnie mocno.

Uśmiechnęłam się i poszłam szukać Aanga. Chciałabym w końcu spędzić z nim sam na sam dłużej niż kilka minut.

Chodziłam po całym statku, ale nigdzie go nie było. W końcu zrezygnowałam i wyszłam na pokład. Na niebie było miliony gwiazd i słychać było tylko szum fal.

Podeszłam do barierki i oparłam na niej ręce patrząc jak zahipnotyzowana w niebo. Zaczęło mi być zimno. Po plecach przeszedł mi dreszcz, gdy poczułam czyjąś rękę. Nie musiałam się odwracać. Tylko jedna osoba potrafiła sprawić że miałam dreszcze gdy mnie dotykała.

„Gdzie ty byłeś? Szukałam cię."- powiedziałam z wyrzutem nie odrywając wzroku od gwiazd.

„Tu i tam"- odparł cicho. „A ty co robisz?"

„Stoję i czekam na ciebie"- uśmiechnęłam się i spojrzałam na niego.

Staliśmy tak przez kilka minut przytuleni do siebie oglądając nocne niebo.

Zaczęłam czuć się dziwnie. Nagle poczułam że wypełnia mnie wielka moc, która mogłaby zabić każdego. Ale z drugiej strony przyszła energia i pożądanie. Zaczęło mnie ogarniać ciepło i czułam że zaraz zrobię coś czego będę żałować. Albo go zabiję, albo się na niego rzucę.

„Pełnia księżyca, spójrz"- wskazał na jasny księżyc.

„Więc to dlatego"- złapałam się za głowę.

„Co ci jest?"- zapytał poważniejszym tonem.

„Nie, nie wiem… Księżyc w pełni dziwnie na mnie działa." "Lepiej odejdź"- dodałam.

„Co? Ja się nigdzie nie ruszam. Powiedz mi co się stało".

„Po prostu…"- zaczęłam płakać „Uznasz mnie za potwora, jeśli ci to powiem".

„Nigdy"- zapewnił i spojrzał mi w oczy" Powiedz co się dzieje".

Zamknęłam oczy i przypomniałam sobie wszystko. „ Magia krwi". „Od kiedy Hamma nauczyła mnie tej techniki, zawsze kiedy była pełnia księżyca nie mogłam spać. Czułam jak rozpiera mnie moc i energia. Mogłam zabić każdego kto stanął mi na drodze."- wyjaśniłam i położyłam rękę na jego piersi. „Czuję każde uderzenie twojego serca. Czuję jak twoja krew płynie. Nie mogę tego znieść. Mam ochotę to zakończyć, mam ochotę cię zabić"- oddaliłam się od niego. „Odejdź, Aang".

„Nigdzie nie odchodzę"- powiedział pewnie i objął mnie z powrotem.

„Aang ja w każdej chwili mogę cię zabić!"- krzyknęłam próbując wyrwać się z jego uścisku, ale on złapał mnie za nadgarstki i nie puszczał.

„Nic mi nie zrobisz"- odparł spokojnie. „Wiem to".

„Skąd jesteś taki pewny?"- zapytałam dziwiąc się jego spokoju.

„A skąd ty jesteś pewna że nic ci nie zrobię będąc w stanie awatara?"- zapytał. „Wtedy też w każdej chwili mogę cię zabić, czasami nawet nie będąc tego świadomy, a wiesz że ciągle mogę przestać się kontrolować". „Zawsze podchodziłaś do mnie wiedząc że cię nie zranię. Potrafisz mnie uspokoić. Ufasz mi. Ja też ci ufam i wiem że tego nie zrobisz"- powiedział i pocałował mnie w czoło.

„Dziękuję"- wyszeptałam i przestałam płakać.

Chęć zabicia kogoś odeszła. Teraz wiedziałam że mogę liczyć na niego zawsze i w każdym przypadku, tak samo jak on może liczyć na mnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się na myśl o drugim pragnieniu. Może to nie byłoby takie złe?

„Musisz się położyć. Jest już późno"- powiedział chłopiec.

„Nigdzie nie idę"- sprzeciwiłam się. Poczułam jak mnie podnosi. „Aang"- zaśmiałam się obejmując go za szyję.

Zaniósł mnie do sypialni i położył na łóżku.

„Czy ty kiedykolwiek się mnie posłuchasz?"- zapytałam podnosząc się.

„Nie"- powiedział i schylił się żeby mnie pocałować. Nie spodziewał się jednego.

Pociągnęłam go tak mocno że upadł na łóżko, ale to mu nie przeszkadzało w całowaniu. Objął mnie mocniej i zaczął całować po szyi. Westchnęłam i zaczęłam ściągać jego koszulę. Gdy znalazła się na ziemi owinęłam nogi wokół jego bioder.

„Katara"- zaczął „Myślę że powinniśmy się zatrzymać"- powiedział jeszcze raz całując moją szyję.

„Tak, chyba masz rację"- zgodziłam się i wstałam. „Ten księżyc dziwnie na mnie działa"- uśmiechnęłam się. „Dobranoc".

„Dobranoc"- powiedział Aang wychodząc.


	3. Wreszcie w domu

Przechadzałam się po okręcie, ale było mi strasznie zimno. Lodowaty wiatr dostawał się nawet do środka. To znak. Jesteśmy już blisko.

Poszłam do swojej sypialni i wyciągnęłam moje grube ubranie. Dawno go nie nosiłam.

Wyszłam z łazienki ubrana w niebieski kostium. Włosy spięłam i spojrzałam na siebie w lustrze.

Usłyszałam krzyk radości mojego brata. Wyszłam z pokoju patrząc na niego ze zdziwieniem.

„Kataro! Kataro! Jutro dotrzemy do domu!"- krzyczał i uścisnął mnie.

„Ta, cieszcie się. Ale ja tutaj zaraz zamarznę"- jęknął Aang.

„Oh, dlaczego nie powiedziałeś"- odparłam i pociągnęłam go za rękę do pokoju. Podałam mu kostium taki sam jak ma Sokka. „W tym nie będzie ci zimno"- uśmiechnęłam się.

„Jesteś pewna?"- zapytał oglądając ubranie. „Nie będę w tym wyglądać… dziwnie?"

„Wolisz zamarznąć na śmierć?"- prychnęłam.

Aang uśmiechnął się i poszedł się przebrać. Kilka minut później wrócił w tradycyjnym ubiorze mieszkańców plemion wody.

„Nieźle"- powiedziałam z uznaniem. Szczerze mówiąc, nie spodziewałam się że to ubranie będzie mu pasować.

„Wiesz co? Nawet nie jest tak strasznie jak się spodziewałem"- potwierdził.

Spojrzałam przez okno statku. Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć.

„Aang! Widzę ją!"- krzyknęłam i wskazałam na miejsce gdzie niegdyś była mała osada. Teraz było to miasto prawie tak wielkie jak to na Biegunie Północnym.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się i przytulił mnie.

„Proszę się przygotować. Za kilkanaście minut dotrzemy do brzegu"- oznajmił kapitan i ukłonił się.

Zamknęłam oczy. W końcu zobaczę wszystkich. Moją babcię, dziadka, tatę, wujka i moich przyjaciół z wioski. Ale poczułam że robi mi się niedobrze.

„Co się stało?- zapytał Aang widząc grymas na mojej twarzy.

„Denerwuję się"- odparłam.

„Czym? Nie masz powodu żeby się bać. Cała twoja rodzina jest z ciebie dumna"- powiedział i pocałował mnie w czubek głowy.

Statek zacumował przy wielkiej bramie do miasta. Zeszłam z pokładu i spojrzałam na śnieg.

„Gotowa?"- spytał chłopiec trzymając mnie za rękę.

Wzięłam wdech.

„Tak"- powiedziałam z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i weszliśmy do osady.

Gdy byliśmy po drugiej stronie bramy zdziwiłam się tym widokiem. Wszędzie były pałace i wielkie domy. Było tu trochę tłoczno ale przyjemnie.

„Dobra… to gdzie my mieszkamy?"- zapytał Sokka rozglądając się lekko zmieszany, zresztą jak my wszyscy.

Podeszłam do młodej dziewczyny która kupowała właśnie jedzenie.

„Przepraszam. Czy wiesz może gdzie…"- zaczęłam, ale poznałam znajomą twarz. „Nuki!"- krzyknęłam ściskając ją.

„Kataro, jak milo cię widzieć"- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna. „Słyszałam o twoich przygodach. Jesteś tutaj sławna".

„Też się cieszę że w końcu się spotkałyśmy!"- zaśmiałam się. „To jest Suki i Toph" -wskazałam po kolei.

„Pewnie zastanawiasz się gdzie teraz mieszkacie?"- zapytała Nuki „Zaprowadzę was do domu".

Wędrowaliśmy rozmawiając i chichocząc. Moja przyjaciółka była zachwycona naszymi przygodami.

„Kataro, nie przedstawiłaś mi jeszcze tego chłopaka"- zauważyła dziewczyna.

„Ah, tak. Myślałam że go poznasz. To jest Aang"- uśmiechnęłam się. Jam mogła go zapomnieć? Gdy przyprowadziłam go do wioski mieszkało w niej zaledwie kilkanaście osób więc trudno było kogoś takiego zapomnieć.

„Aang… kojarzę to imię"- Nuki zaczęła się zastanawiać. „Już wiem!"- klasnęła w dłonie „Jesteś tym śmiesznym magiem powietrza!". „I Awatarem…"- dodała rumieniąc się. Trochę się zaniepokoiłam. Bądź co bądź, ale moja przyjaciółka była starsza od Aanga tylko o trzy miesiące.

„Aang!"- rozległy się krzyki dzieci które biegły w jego stronę. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się. Uwielbiał dzieci.

„Hej"- przywitał się gdy otoczyły go.

„Pokażesz nam jak latasz?" „Gdzie twój bizon?" „Pobawimy się?"- dzieci piszczały z radości.

„Niestety mój bizon został gdzie indziej"- wyjaśnił Aang. Twarze maluchów posmutniały. „Ale możemy się pobawić, tylko później, zgoda?"- zapytał łagodnie.

„Tak!"- krzyknęły dzieci.

„Jesteś tutaj znany"- stwierdziłam spoglądając na mojego chłopaka. „Jakim cudem one poznały Aanga a ty nie?"- zapytałam Nuki śmiejąc się.

Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.

„Tam jest wasz dom"- wskazała na wielki budynek.

„Chodźmy"- zaproponował Sokka i ruszył jako pierwszy.

W samym progu poczułam zapach gulaszu z morskich śliwek. Uśmiechnęłam się gdy przypomniałam sobie jak Aang ich nie znosi.

Przeszliśmy korytarzem i nie mogłam powstrzymać się od śmiechu. W końcu ich zobaczę! Po roku znów zobaczę swoją rodzinę!- krzyczałam w myślach.

„Babciu!"- zawołałam biegnąc w stronę kobiety. Słysząc dźwięk mojego głosu odwróciła się i na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

„Wreszcie nas odwiedziliście"- powiedziała babcia tuląc mnie i Sokkę.

Suki stłumiła śmiech widząc swojego chłopaka zachowującego się teraz jak kilkuletnie dziecko.

Spojrzałam na Awatara, który stał obok Toph uśmiechając się ciepło. Widziałam w nim radość. 'Jeśli ty jesteś szczęśliwa, ja też'- w głowie zabrzmiały jego słowa gdy postanowiłam wybrać się na Biegun.

„Co gotujesz babciu? Jestem strasznie głodny"- powiedział Sokka zaglądając do garnka.

Wszyscy zachichotaliśmy. „A, właśnie. Muszę ci kogoś przedstawić." „To Suki, moja dziewczyna"- podszedł do niej.

„No wreszcie znalazłeś sobie dziewczynę"- zaśmiała się.

Potem spojrzała na Toph.

„A kim jest ta młoda kobieta?"- zapytała.

„Babciu, to jest Toph. Uczy Aanga magii ziemi"- wyjaśniłam.

„Ah, tak. Aang. Witam cię. Ciebie Toph również".

Chłopiec ukłonił się.

„Miło mi".

„Zapraszam was na kolację"- babcia wskazała na wolne miejsca przy stole.

Wkrótce dołączył do nas dziadek, a także mój ojciec i wujek.

„Czy Aang był dobrym uczniem, Kataro?"- zapytał Pakku.

„Nawet bardzo dobrym, prawda?"- wtrącił mój brat ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.

„Oh, Sokka siedź cicho"- skarciłam go.

Wojownik wzruszył ramionami i zaczął jeść kolejną porcję mięsa.

„Aang ty będziesz spał tam"- Sokka wskazał na sypialnię na samym końcu korytarza.

„Co? Nie!"- sprzeciwiłam się. Na początku nie wiedziałam dlaczego mój brat wydał takie polecenie, ale potem wszystko zrozumiałam. „Boisz się że w nocy do mnie przyjdzie?"- zaśmiałam się.

„Nie…Tylko tamten pokój jest największy ze wszystkich i Aangowi będzie tam dobrze"-wojownik podrapał się za głową.

„To nie jest dobra wymówka"- pokiwałam głową „ Aang śpi w pokoju naprzeciwko"- zarządziłam.

„Dobra, jest już późno więc nie będę się kłócić" „ Ale pamiętajcie. Toph wszystko wie"- powiedział i odszedł.

Spojrzałam na chłopca i oboje zaczęliśmy chichotać.

„Dobranoc"- powiedział i pocałował mnie"

„Dobranoc"- odparłam uśmiechając się. Wkrótce weszliśmy do swoich pokoi.


	4. Pouczymy się?

Wstałam wyspana i szczęśliwa. W końcu w moim domu, a nie w metalowym „więzieniu".

Ubrałam się i wyszłam na lodowy balkon.

Zachichotałam widząc grupkę dzieci czekających pod naszym domem.

„Już wstałaś?"- usłyszałam jego głos. Podszedł bliżej i pocałował mnie w policzek. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na dzieciach.

„Chyba muszę już iść"- powiedział i pobiegł do dzieci.

„Aang!"- piszczała grupka na widok Awatara. On od razu zaczął z nimi rozmawiać.

Uśmiechnęłam się ciepło. Aang kochał dzieci.

„Pójdziemy na spacer?"- zapytał jeden z chłopców. „Musimy tak dużo ci pokazać!"

„Jasne."- Awatar zgodził się. „Ale mógłby pójść jeszcze ktoś z nami?"- zapytał spoglądając na mnie. „No chodź, Kataro!"- krzyknął.

Bez wahania przyłączyłam się do nich.

Dzieci oprowadzały nas po każdym zakątku nowego miasta. Nie do wiary jak wszystko zmieniło się w tak krótkim czasie!

Nagle jedna z dziewczynek pociągnęła Aanga za ubiór. Chłopiec schylił się i podniósł ją.

„Co się stało?"

„Pobawimy się?"- zapytała dziewczynka.

„Jasne"- odparł. Ona zaczęła się śmiać i podbiegła do innych dzieci. „Bitwa na śnieżki!"- krzyknęła nieco niewyraźnie.

Ja i Aang spojrzeliśmy na siebie uśmiechając się.

Zaczęliśmy biegać w różne strony obrzucając się śniegiem.

„Hej!"- krzyknęłam gdy mnich przysypał mnie dużą ilością śniegu. Zaraz podbiegł do mnie z troską na twarzy.

„Przepraszam cię. Nic ci nie jest?"- spytał. Był taki słodki kiedy się martwił.

„Nie, nic"- uśmiechnęłam się podstępnie „Ale tobie tak!"- krzyknęłam posyłając na niego grubą warstwę białego puchu.

Po godzinie zabawy wszyscy usiedliśmy na ławce aby odpocząć.

„To co teraz robimy?"- zapytał Aang.

„Nie wiem… Może by tak"- nie dokończyłam.

„Aang! Hej."- podeszła Nuki.

„Um. Hej"- odparł.

„Mam do ciebie pytanie" „Widziałam jak używałeś magii wody i to było fantastyczne!"- podskoczyła „Więc… czy mógłbyś pouczyć mnie magii wody?"-zapytała.

„Ee…"- mruknął Aang drapiąc się po głowie „Ja za kilka dni muszę opuścić wasze miasto, ale Katara mogłaby cię uczyć"- wykręcał się.

„No tak, ale przez te parę dni mógłbyś mnie czegoś nauczyć, prawda?"

„Wiesz, Katara jest mistrzem magii wody, więc ona powinna cię uczyć. Nie opanowałem tego żywiołu tak jak ona-perfekcyjnie"

„Więc razem pouczymy się więcej i ty także będziesz mistrzem w magii wody"- zaproponowała uwodzicielsko. Zaczęłam robić się zazdrosna. Ona? Moja przyjaciółka? Podrywa mojego chłopaka?

Ale z drugiej strony… ona nie wie że to mój chłopak. Tak, ehhh…

„Proszę"- zrobiła maślane oczy.

„Eee… zgoda"- uległ.

„Zacznijmy od razu!"- Powiedziała Nuki i pociągnęła go za rękę.

No to się zaczyna. Zaczynam mieć poważną konkurencję.

„Kiedy Aang wróci?"- zapytały dzieci.

Westchnęłam. „Zapewne późno. Odprowadzę was do domów".

Usłyszałam jęki dzieci.

„Aya, wracamy do domu"- mówiłam do dziewczynki która chciała jeszcze się bawić

„Ale ja nie chcę"- jęczała „Dlaczego muszę iść do domu?"

„Aya, jest już zimno. Chodź"- złapałam ją za rękę i zapukałam do drzwi.

Przede mną stanęła wysoka dziewczyna z małym dzieckiem na rękach.

„Yuko!"- krzyknęłam i przytuliłam się do niej. Była jedną z podopiecznych mojej mamy. Gdy jej ojciec wyruszał w dalekie wyprawy Kaya się nią opiekowała. Miałam z nią bardzo bliskie kontakty. Była dla mnie jak siostra.

„Oh, Kataro"- zaśmiała się „Ale wyrosłaś".

„Jak bardzo się cieszę że cię widzę"- piszczałam.

„Wejdź do środka"- zaprosiła mnie. „Ty Aya też".

Yuko była w tym samym wieku co ja, więc świetnie nam się ze sobą rozmawiało.

„Więc ty też postanowiłaś opiekować się dziećmi?"- zapytała oglądając czwórkę dzieci. Każde było w innym wieku, a mimo to dogadywały się świetnie.

„Tak. Wiesz, odbudowa wioski trwa nadal a rodzice tych dzieci są magami więc postanowiłam się nimi zaopiekować przez parę godzin, gdy ich rodzice pracują"- wyjaśniła. „Jeszcze herbaty?"- zaproponowała uśmiechając się. Kiwnęłam głową. „A poza tym ja strasznie kocham dzieci".

„Chyba każdy je kocha"- odparłam patrząc z czułością na dzieci.

„To teraz ty opowiedz co robiłaś przez ten czas" „Na pewno to było wspaniałe podróżować po całym świecie i walczyć"- spojrzała na mnie wyczekująco.

„Um, tak"- odparłam nieco zamyślona. Zastanawiałam się co Aang robi teraz z Nuki. „Tak, było wspaniale. Tylko wiesz… cały naród ognia nas ścigał, ale nawet to lubiłam"- poprawiłam.

„Nuki opowiadała mi że wczoraj przypłynęliście. Wszyscy. To prawda?"

„Tak. Ja, Sokka, Aang, Toph i Suki".

„Kto to Toph i Suki?"- zapytała dziewczyna.

„Oh, Suki to dziewczyna Sokki a Toph to…"

„Niech zgadnę. To dziewczyna Aanga"- powiedziała pewnie.

„Co ty? Nie!"- prychnęłam „Jest nauczycielką magii ziemi. On i Toph to totalne przeciwieństwa. Ziemia i powietrze."- mówiłam „Jeśli oni byliby razem to Aang pewnie leżałby już w szpitalu. Ta dziewczyna jest groźna".

„No, ale przeciwieństwa się przyciągają"- przypomniała Yuko.

„Czy ja wiem…"- zaczęłam sobie wyobrażać Aanga i Toph razem.

Może jednak pasowaliby do siebie? Uh! Przestań nawet tak myśleć! On kocha ciebie!- skarciłam się w myślach.

„A tak w ogóle to gdzie on jest?"- zapytała. 'Co wy tak wszystkie się o niego dopytujecie?'- wrzasnął mój umysł.

„Nuki chciała żeby nauczył ją magii wody"- odparłam.

„Uh, biedny"- zachichotała. „Moja kuzynka każdego potrafi owinąć wokół palca, a kiedy się jej znudzi bierze następnego"- powiedziała.

„Co?"

„Tak. Była już z połową chłopaków z tego miasta. Każdy dał się podejść od razu, ale obawiam się że z Awatarem będzie trudniej"

„Co?"- powtórzyłam.

Nagle otworzyły się drzwi. Do domu weszła Nuki.

„No chodź, Aang"- zaprosiła go śmiejąc się.

Chłopiec został siłą wciągnięty do budynku.

„I jak było?"- zapytała Yuko.

„Świetnie!"- krzyknęła szczęśliwa dziewczyna „Tyle się nauczyłam! Aang jest taki mądry i zabawny"- powiedziała trzepocząc do niego rzęsami.

„Eh.. dzięki"- odparł. „O, Katara!".

W końcu mnie zauważył.

„Hej Katara"- mruknęła Nuki. „Zostaniesz u nas na trochę?"- poprosiła Awatara.

„Ja… um… właściwie… muszę już wracać"- wymamrotał.

„To zobaczymy się jutro."- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna i pocałowała go w policzek.

Zrobiłam się cała czerwona. Ta dziewczyna zaczyna mnie denerwować!

Aang pospiesznie wyszedł, a ja za nim.


	5. Musze lecieć

Gdy wyszłam z domu Yuko zobaczyłam że Aang stoi przy ławce stojącej pod domem.

„Tak mi przykro"- przepraszał, ale widząc że ja nie zatrzymuję się zaczął za mną biec. „Kataro, czekaj!"- krzyknął.

Nie miałam zamiaru tego robić. Dlaczego zgodził się uczyć Nuki? Dlaczego dał się pocałować!

Zaczęłam uciekać gdy zauważyłam że mnie dogania. Biegłam przez dłuższy czas i w końcu zatrzymałam się żeby odpocząć. Oparłam się o ścianę jakiegoś budynku. Ale nie zgubiłam go. Pojawił się zaraz potem. Ale ja jestem głupia! Przecież on może biegać z szybkością większą niż powietrze!

„Idź stąd" –warknęłam nawet na niego nie patrząc.

„Ale…"

„Odejdź!"- wrzasnęłam podnosząc głowę.

Myślałam że w końcu pójdzie, jednak złapał mnie za nadgarstki i zmusił do patrzenia prosto w jego oczy. Piękne i burzliwe szare oczy…

„Kataro nie obchodzi mnie ani Nuki, ani żadna dziewczyna oprócz ciebie."- powiedział szczerze. „Ja cię kocham, czy ty tego nie rozumiesz? Nie dam się podejść jakiejś dziewczynie. Ty jesteś dla mnie najważniejsza."

Otworzyłam usta jakbym chciała coś powiedzieć. Ale nie wiedziałam co. Czułam jakby ktoś odebrał mi głos i jakby mój mózg przestał myśleć.

Poczułam jego usta na swoich. Zamknęłam oczy, a on uśmiechnął się i uwolnił moje nadgarstki zjeżdżając dłońmi w dół.

„Ja też cię kocham Aang"- powiedziałam przykładając swoje ręce do jego policzków." Przepraszam".

„Nie, to ja powinienem przeprosić. Nigdy więcej nie będę uczyć Nuki. Obiecuję"- zapewnił i pocałował mnie w policzek.

„Ona nie da ci spokoju"- powiedziałam żartobliwie.

„Jest już późno. Powinniśmy wracać do domu bo Sokka nie da nam spokoju"- Awatar zaśmiał się i chwycił mnie za rękę. „A nią się nie przejmuj"- dodał.

Przeciągnęłam się patrząc na zaśnieżone domy. Ten dzień będzie cudowny. Aang obiecał że dzisiaj spędzimy go tylko we dwoje.

„Dlaczego jesteś taka radosna?"- zapytała podejrzliwie babcia.

„Trzeba się cieszyć każdym dniem, prawda?"- odparłam i westchnęłam. Postanowiliśmy nie mówić nikomu na razie o naszym związku. No, może nasi przyjaciele wiedzą ale inni nie mogą.

Ktoś nagle zapukał w drzwi. Spodziewałam się spotkać za nimi Nuki, która przyszła żeby dalej uczyć się magii wody i podrywać mojego chłopaka, jednak był tam ktoś inny.

„Kataro gdzie Aang?"- zapytał Zuko wchodząc do domu.

„Zuko co ty…"- nie wiedziałam o co zapytać. Miałam tyle myśli w głowie.

„Oh, dzień dobry"- Władca Ognia ukłonił się mojej babci.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł Awatar.

„Aang!- krzyknął Zuko.

„Co?"- zapytał chłopiec wyraźnie zmieszany, tak samo jak ja.

„Musisz wracać do pałacu. Mamy problemy"- powiedział. Aang spojrzał na mnie zaniepokojony.

„Jakie problemy?"- wtrąciłam.

Zuko spojrzał na chłopca, ale ten pokiwał przecząco głową.

„Takie drobne sprawy."

„Zuko"- nalegałam.

„No, dobrze. Spotkanie z głowami państw odbędzie się wcześniej. Mówiłem że to drobne sprawy".

Zaczęłam badać go wzrokiem.

„Aang musisz wracać"- powiedział Zuko.

„Kiedy?"

„Teraz. W tej chwili. Zabierz to co ci potrzebne i lecimy. Kataro, czy możesz przynieść jego rzeczy?"- zapytał. Skinęłam głową i pobiegłam do pokoju Aanga.

Kiedy babcia Katary wyszła po składniki do obiadu Awatar spojrzał na Zuko.

„Dzięki że nie mówiłeś tego przy Katarze"- powiedział. „To o co tak naprawdę chodzi?"-zapytał.

„Wiesz że od zakończenia wojny minęły tylko dwa miesiące."- zaczął. „Pojawili się przeciwnicy moich rządów i więzienia Ozaia". „Wywołują bunty wśród mieszkańców stolicy, a tych którzy nie są z nimi atakują" „Musimy ich powstrzymać albo stanie się coś naprawdę strasznego. Nie chcę nic zapowiadać ale może wybuchnąć kolejna wojna".

Chłopiec otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia.

„Katara nie może się dowiedzieć. Inaczej będzie chciała lecieć z nami"- powiedział. Zuko skinął głową.

Nie wiedzieli że ktoś podsłuchuje ich rozmowę…

~~Katara~~

„Babciu, co tam robisz?"- zapytałam widząc kobietę stojąca pod drzwiami do kuchni.

„N-nic"- odparła „Właśnie miałam wchodzić"- pociągnęła za klamkę.

„Aang to twoje rzeczy"- podałam mu kilka szat i jakieś drobiazgi z jego pokoju.

„Dzięki Kataro"- uśmiechnął się.

Staliśmy przy Appie. Prawie pół miasta otoczyło bizona.

„Przepraszam że muszę lecieć"- powiedział Aang i przytulił mnie.

„Nic nie szkodzi"- uśmiechnęłam się. „Przecież nie znikasz na długo. To tylko kilka spotkań"

„Tak"- mruknął i spuścił głowę.

„Musisz już lecieć" –stwierdziłam patrząc na zniecierpliwionego Zuko.

„Kataro, poczekaj"- złapał mnie za rękę. „Pamiętaj że bez względu na wszystko co by się działo i nie ważne jak potoczy się twoje życie, ja zawsze będę cię kochał".

„Ja też cię kocham"- powiedziałam i otarłam łzę. Chciałam go pocałować ale wokół stało mnóstwo ludzi, a my nie chcieliśmy ujawniać naszego związku.

Stałam patrząc sią na małą plamkę lecącą w kierunku słońca. Kiedy zniknęła, spuściłam głowę i zauważyłam że wszyscy się rozchodzą. Zrobiłam to samo.


	6. Kim jesteś?

Miesiąc później.

„Aang!"- usłyszałem krzyk Zuko, który wbiegł do mojego pokoju. Przetarłem oczy i spojrzałem na niego zaspany. Od jakiegoś czasu takie pobudki były normą.

„Nie, Zuko! Nie mów że znowu ktoś z buntowników chce negocjować"- jęknąłem i schowałem głowę w poduszkę.

„Nie, teraz jest gorzej"- powiedział. Jego oczy nie wskazywały na to że żartował. „Bunt"- to jedno słowo wzbudziło we mnie strach.

Wybiegliśmy na dziedziniec pałacu. Pod bramą stał tłum ludzi którzy próbowali rozbić bramę płomieniami ognia. Znaleźli się tam nawet magowie ziemi!

„Jakieś pomysły?"- zapytałem.

„Jest tylko jedno wyjście. Musimy walczyć"- powiedział Zuko.

„Chyba muszę?"- poprawiłem go.

„Czy ty zwariowałeś?"- wrzasnął na mnie „Spójrz jeszcze raz co dzieje się za bramą! Nie dasz sam rady!". Na jego twarzy malowało się zdeterminowanie i pewność siebie. Wiedziałem że bez względu na to co powiem i jakich argumentów będę używał, on i tak pójdzie walczyć razem ze mną.

Stanęliśmy pod murem.

„Straże, otworzyć bramę!"- krzyknął władca Ognia. Mężczyźni chcieli zaprotestować, ale to na nic by się nie zdało, więc uruchomili dźwignię.

Wziąłem głęboki oddech.

„Tam może zdarzyć się wszystko"- zwrócił się do mnie Zuko.

„Jeśli coś…"- zacząłem. Nie musiałem kończyć. On doskonale wiedział o co mi chodzi.

„Tak."- odparł „Ty też musisz powiedzieć Mai, jeśli nie wrócę".

Nad naszymi głowami przeleciał jęzor ognia.

Skoczyłem do samego środka grupy i używając wszystkich swoich umiejętności próbowałem powstrzymać ludzi. Nie chciałem ich zabijać, lecz uspokoić.

Walczyliśmy kilkanaście minut, gdy poczułem ostry ból na plecach. Upadałem na ziemię i spojrzałem na toczącą się walkę. Później była tylko ciemność…

~~Katara~~

„Sokka, czy te spotkania powinny trwać tyle czasu?"- zapytałam zaniepokojona. Czułam jakby wydarzyło się coś strasznego.

„Uspokój się Kataro"- powiedział łagodnie „Aang i Zuko wrócą niedługo".

Usiadłam na krześle próbując kontrolować oddech. Przez okno wleciał jastrząb pocztowy, którego używano w Narodzie Ognia. Ten na dodatek miał na ogonie herb z płomieniem ognia. Taki znak posiadał tylko ptak samego Władcy Ognia.

Zobaczyłam list przyczepiony do nóg ptaka i… czarną wstęgę. Stało się coś niedobrego. Wiedziałam!

Szybko otworzyłam zwój.

_Władca Ognia Zuko _

_Z trudem pisać mi ten list. Ale ty powinnaś wiedzieć._

_Nie mogę pisać długo, bo im więcej o tym myślę, to mam ochotę wrzeszczeć na całe gardło i uderzyć głową w ten wielki mur, przy którym to wszystko się stało…_

_On zginął. Nie żyje._

Zatrzymałam się i upuściłam list. Wpatrywałam się w kąt pokoju z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie mogłam przyjąć tego do wiadomości… Przecież miał wrócić!

„Kataro, co się stało?"- podbiegł do mnie mój brat i babcia. Sokka od razu zobaczyła kartkę leżącą na ziemi.

„Co?"- zapytał patrząc w list. Potem przytulił mnie. „Kataro, tak mi przykro"- powiedział. Zaczęłam płakać. Miał wrócić! Miał wrócić!

„Przecież miał wrócić!"- krzyknęłam. Przez głowę przemknęły mi jego ostatnie słowa.

Otworzyłam oczy.

„On wiedział"- uświadomiłam sobie.

„O czym?"- zapytał wojownik.

„To co powiedział mi na pożegnanie… On wiedział że to może się stać. Oszukał mnie! Obije mnie oszukali!"- krzyknęłam wściekła. „Muszę zobaczyć Zuko!"- zaczęłam chodzić po pokoju. „Chcę go dorwać i zabić!"- krzyczałam.

„Uspokój się, proszę"- błagał Sokka z powrotem sadzając mnie na krześle. „Zuko pisze że za kilka dni zjawi się tutaj".

„To bardzo mnie cieszy"- powiedziałam z goryczą. „Muszę pobyć sama"- złapałam się za głowę i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju.

Przez cały tydzień prawie nie wychodziłam z sypialni. Leżałam myśląc jak będzie wyglądało moje życie bez niego. Ale nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić. To nie mogło się stać. To na pewno jest jakiś durny sen z którego zaraz się obudzę.

Lecz dni mijają, a sen nadal trwa. Zaczyna do mnie dochodzić że teraz będę musiała iść przez życie sama. Uroniłam łzę. Miało być tak pięknie!

Usłyszałam stukanie do drzwi.

„K-Kataro, Z-Zuko przyleciał"- wyjąkał Sokka. Zapewne wiedział co się szykuje.

Wybiegłam z pokoju jak tornado i zbadałam władcę Ognia morderczym wzrokiem.

„Kataro ja…"- chciał się bronić ale podeszłam do niego i załamałam za szaty.

„Jak mogłeś na to pozwolić? Jak mogłeś! Wiedziałam że nie powinnam ci ufać! Od początku ścigałeś Aanga, chcąc go zabić i nie zmieniłeś się! Dążyłeś do władzy a kiedy Awatar nie był ci potrzebny zabiłeś go! Wiesz ile on dla mnie znaczył? A pamiętasz co mówiłam gdy dołączyłeś do naszej grupy? Jeśli zrobisz jeden krok do tyłu i stwierdzę że możesz go skrzywdzić to cię wykończę! Teraz zrobiłeś nie jeden krok do tyłu ale trzy! Wiesz co teraz zrobię?"- wykrzyczałam wszystko, ale poczułam jak mój brat odciąga mnie od przerażonego Zuko. „Ja jeszcze nie skończyłam!"- krzyknęłam i próbowałam się wyrwać z jego rąk ale przybiegła jeszcze Toph i pomogła mnie przytrzymać.

„Pozwól mi wszystko wytłumaczyć, proszę"- błagał Zuko. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i gdy uspokoiłam się moi przyjaciele mnie puścili.

„Dobrze"- odparłam i usiadłam przy stole.

„W Narodzie Ognia zaczęły się bunty. Ludzie atakowali wszystkich którzy nie chcieli przyłączyć się do ich grupy. Nie chcieli Władcy Ognia Zuko, pragnęli z powrotem Ozaia. Wtedy przybyłem po Aanga i zabrałem go. Wiele razy przychodzili do nas buntownicy i chcieli negocjować. Ale miesiąc później zaczęło być gorzej. Cała grupa zaatakowała mur otaczający pałac i razem z Aangiem walczyliśmy z nimi. Gdy odwróciłem głowę żeby zobaczyć czy nic mu nie jest… leżał tam z wielką raną na plecach. Zrobił to mag ziemi!"- zatrzymał się „Ale to nie jest najgorsze. Chciałem go stamtąd zabrać, ale zanim do niego dotarłem musiałem walczyć z kilkoma magami ognia. Gdy przybiegłem w końcu na miejsce… jego już tam nie było"- złapał się za głowę „Nie wiem co się stało. Szukaliśmy go wszędzie, ale żaden z buntowników nie zabrał jego ciała. Ja… nie wiem co się z nim stało, ale specjaliści od medycyny twierdzą że nie mógł przeżyć".

~~Aang~~

Ciemność. Tylko ciemność i okropny ból.

Otworzyłem oczy i załapałem się za głowę. Pamiętam tylko czyjeś stłumione krzyki, a potem… co działo się potem?

Zacząłem rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Wokół było strasznie kolorowo. Zielony, niebieski i pomarańczowy łączyły się w dziwne zestawienie. Znów rozbolała mnie głowa.

„Gdzie ja jestem?"- zapytałem próbując wstać. Zauważyłem że mam bandaże przechodzące z pleców na moją klatkę piersiową. Na głowie także miałem opatrunek.

Ból był tak okropny że położyłem się z powrotem i jęknąłem głośno.

„Jak się czujesz?"- zapytała nieznajoma dziewczyna. Obok łóżka położyła miskę z wodą i jedzenie.

„No… nie za dobrze"- odparłem zgodnie z prawdą." Gdzie ja jestem? Kim ty jesteś?"- zapytałem.

„Jestem Naoki"- przedstawiła się. „A ty?"

„Właśnie nie wiem…"- odparłem. Nic nie pamiętam!


	7. Intuicja

„Jak to nie wiesz?"- zapytała.

„Po prostu nie wiem… nie pamiętam"- powiedziałem. „Jak myślisz, jakie może być moje imię?"-zwróciłem się do niej. Szczerze mówiąc była całkiem ładna. Brązowe włosy związane w kucyki, jasna cera, brązowe oczy i miły uśmiech. Tylko dlaczego mam wrażenie jakbym ją znał?

„No nie wiem…. Kuzon?"- odparła

To imię też wydawało mi się znajome. Może to ono jest tym, czego szukam!

„Skądś je chyba kojarzę"- uśmiechnąłem się.

„Więc nic nie pamiętasz?"- spytała zmieniając mi bandaże na plecach.

„Ehm… pamiętam tylko okropny ból i czyiś krzyk. A potem… nie wiem co się działo"- odpowiedziałem.

„Czyli nie wiesz co się stało?"

„Nie".

Gdy Naoki skończyła opatrywać moją ranę na plecach, zabrała się za opatrunek na głowie. Teraz miałem okazję bliżej się jej przyjrzeć.

Starała skupić się na bandażach, ale w końcu skierowała swoje oczy na mnie. Piękne brązowe oczy…

Na jej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech i zrobiła się trochę czerwona. Spuściła głowę podając mi jedzenie.

„Pewnie jesteś głodny"- powiedziała nerwowo wtykając mi w ręce miskę ze śniadaniem.

„Chyba skądś cię znam"- stwierdziłem.

„Oh, naprawdę?"- zapytała robiąc się coraz bardziej różowa. „Ty też wydajesz mi się znajomy"- odparła. "No, nic ja muszę pomóc mamie"- powiedziała i prędko wyszła z pokoju.

~~Katara~~

„Musimy go znaleźć!"- krzyczałam.

„Czy ty nie rozumiesz?"- wrzasnął Zuko „Lekarze twierdzą że nie mógł przeżyć czegoś takiego!"

„Skąd wiesz? Nie raz był w takich sytuacjach i jakoś przeżył!"- argumentowałam, ale wszyscy woleli słuchać jakiś durnych lekarzy.' Bo oni tak powiedzieli'. I co z tego?

„Kataro… zrozum…"- zaczął mój brat.

„Co mam zrozumieć?"- wrzasnęłam „Gdyby coś takiego przytrafiłoby się Suki, siedziałbyś tu wiedząc że ona może jeszcze żyć?"

Wojownik spuścił głowę i zaczął się zastanawiać.

„Myślę że ona ma rację" –zwrócił się do Władcy Ognia „Możemy poszukać Aanga, nie mamy nic do stracenia"- wzruszył ramionami. Zuko westchnął.

„Zgoda"- mruknął niechętnie. „Ale musimy lecieć do Narodu Ognia teraz. Teraz."- powtórzył.

„A ty myślisz że czekałabym do jutra?"- zapytałam i wsiadłam na Appę. Ja i moi przyjaciele czekaliśmy jeszcze na mojego brata, który zjawił się z workiem mięsa. Warknęłam. „Sokka czy ty ciągle musisz myśleć o jedzeniu? Nawet w takiej chwili?"

„Jeśli umrzemy z głodu to kto poszuka Aanga?"- zapytał wsiadając na bizona. „Pa, babciu!"- pomachał kobiecie.

„Hop! Hop!"- krzyknął Zuko i wznieśliśmy się w powietrze.

~~Aang~~

Naoki i jej rodzice zaprosili mnie na kolację.

„To musi być straszne, nic nie pamiętać"- stwierdziła dziewczyna.

„Może za jakiś czas coś sobie przypomnę"- odparłem „A może ktoś mnie szuka?".

„Zapewne tak"- uśmiechnęła matka dziewczyny. „Intrygujący z ciebie chłopiec"- stwierdziła.

„Dlaczego zrobiłeś sobie tatuaże?"- zapytała Naoki spoglądając na moje ręce „Są trochę dziwne a poza tym taki zabieg boli! Tylko nieliczni go wybierają i nie każdy potrafi coś takiego zrobić."

„Tatuaże?"- zacząłem oglądać swoje ręce, na których były niebieskie strzałki. „Nie wiem skąd je mam".

„Oh, tak. Przepraszam, zapomniałam"- uśmiechnęła się.

„Widać że nie tylko ja mam zaniki z pamięcią"- zaśmiałem się.

Rozmawialiśmy przez następne kilka godzin, do późnej nocy. Naoki i jej rodzice opowiadali mi od wojnie, Awatarze, Władcy Ognia Zuko i tak zwanej „Drużynie Awatara" do której należały same nastolatki. Zastanawiałem się, jaki geniusz mógł wymyślić taką nazwę.

Ale to wszystko brzmiało dziwnie znajomo.

Ciągle jeszcze cały obolały usiadłem na ławce przed domem. Muszę stwierdzić że ludzie którzy mnie przyjęli byli dość bogaci.

Spojrzałem w niebo. Chciałbym pamiętać wszystko co do tej pory się wydarzyło. Chciałbym…

„Hej"- przywitała się dziewczyna. Uśmiechnięta podeszła do mnie. „Przeszkadzam?"- zapytała niepewnie.

„No, co ty. Nie"- odparłem radośnie i wskazałem ręką na miejsce obok mnie.

Patrzyłem na nią. Była nawet ładna.

„Przypomniałeś sobie coś?

„Nie… Jeszcze nie, chociaż chciałbym żeby już wszystkie wspomnienia powróciły"- westchnąłem „Dlaczego pytasz?"

„Um.. nie wiem. Tak tylko"- zarumieniła się. „Hej! Może jesteś magiem!"- krzyknęła.

„Ja?"- zapytałem. No cóż, to nawet możliwe.

„Ja nie umiem tkać ognia, ale może ty tak. Nauczyłam się tych ruchów podglądając treningi mojej przyjaciółki. Naśladuj moje ruchy i zobaczymy czy potrafisz tworzyć ogień"- uśmiechnęła się.

Spojrzałem na jej postawę i zrobiłem to samo. Skierowałem ręce w górę i odepchnąłem dłoń przed siebie. Z mojej ręki wydobył się płomień.

„Wspaniale! Jesteś magiem ognia!"- krzyknęła dziewczyna i przytuliła mnie. Dlaczego to wszystko wydaje mi się tak bardzo znajome?

Znów spojrzałem w jej oczy. Zacząłem pochylać się aby ją pocałować, ale gdy nasze usta prawie się stykały poczułem się dziwnie. Jakbym robił coś strasznie okropnego raniąc inną osobę.

Odwróciłem głowę.

„Przepraszam, ale… nie mogę. Dziwnie się czuję"- wyjaśniłem.

„N-nic nie szkodzi"- powiedziała. „Powinieneś iść już spać"- stwierdziła i uciekła do domu.

~~Katara~~

„Przykro mi Kataro"- pocieszał mnie Sokka, gdy płakałam. Zuko miał rację. On nie żyje. Ale najgorsze jest to że nigdzie nie ma jego ciała! Jak ludzie mogą być tak podli żeby porywać czyjeś martwe ciało?

„Wracamy do wioski"- postanowiłam i wsiadłam na Appie. Może tam spróbuję zapomnieć… Jakie zapomnieć! Ja go nigdy nie zapomnę! Ale może chociaż ten ból nie będzie taki straszny…

„Wiem ile on dla ciebie znaczył, Kataro…"- zaczął Zuko ale zatrzymał się. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. „Przepraszam"- schylił głowę. Przypomniałam sobie że to on ponosi winę za śmierć Aanga.

Moje oczy napełniły się łzami.

„Odejdź i zostaw mnie w spokoju! Na zawsze!"- krzyknęłam i nakazałam Appie lecieć.

Nienawidziłam go i nie przestanę nigdy.

Mam do was jedno pytanie:

Jak myślicie, dlaczego dziewczyna nazwała go akurat Kuzon? xD


	8. 2 lata

Minęły dwa lata. Dwa lata bez niego były męką. Próbowałam zachowywać się normalnie, ale ciągle nie mogłam się pogodzić z jego utratą.

Sokka wiedział jak naprawdę się czuję. Mówił żebym wzięła się w garść, bo życie idzie do przodu, ale ja nie chcę żeby czas płynął! Ja chcę go cofnąć i zatrzymać jeszcze wtedy gdy Aang żył.

Ale może on nadal żyje? Przez te wszystkie 24 miesiące czułam jakby był przy mnie. Mój instynkt podpowiadał że on jest gdzieś daleko i żywy…

Lecz w końcu posłuchałam rady swojego brata i przestałam nad tym rozmyślać. Co się stało to się nie odstanie.

„To jak?"- zapytał zniecierpliwiony Yoihi.

„Oh, co?"- wyrwałam się z własnych myśli. Zaraz przypomniałam sobie co tak naprawdę się stało. „Przepraszam…"- spuściłam głowę. Spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco. „Oczywiście że tak!"- krzyknęłam i rzuciłam mu się na szyję.

„Gratulacje, siostrzyczko"- powiedział Sokka patrząc na nie z podziwem i dumą. „Odrzuciłaś tyle próśb o swoją rękę, a tą przyjęłaś. W końcu"- uśmiechnął się.

„Też się cieszę" odparłam. Może i zgodziłam się wyjść za Yoihiego, ale on był dla mnie tylko przyjacielem. Przyjęłam jego propozycję bo chciałam żeby wszyscy przestali w końcu gadać o mojej 'depresji'. Miałam nadzieję że z czasem się w nim zakocham, tak jak on we mnie. Nadzieja… ile razy ją miałam?

Ustaliliśmy że ślub odbędzie się w Narodzie Ognia, skąd pochodzili rodzice mojego przyszłego męża. Na początku nie byłam przychylna do tego pomysłu, ale zrozumiałam że muszę stawić czoła moim lękom i wspomnieniom. Pięknym i jakże okrutnym…

~~Aang~~

„Wow, to było ekstra!"- krzyknęła Naoki klaszcząc w dłonie „Nigdy nie widziałam żeby ktoś robił takie zwariowane sztuczki!"

„Cieszy mnie że podobało się tobie."- uśmiechnąłem się.

Już dwa lata. Dwa lata i nic. Nadal nic nie pamiętam. Obawiam się że już nigdy nie przypomnę sobie co robiłem kiedyś…

Ale za to mam dziewczynę. Naoki. Już od prawie roku jesteśmy razem, ale nadal mam to dziwne uczucie w sobie. Może poprzednio miałem dziewczynę? Ale jakbym ją miał, zapewne szukałaby mnie…

„Mama powiedziała że musimy iść jutro na zakupy"- westchnęła Naoki.

„Dobra, więc pójdziemy"- odparłem odprowadzając ją do jej pokoju.

Chciałem odejść, lecz zatrzymała mnie.

„Czy zauważyłeś że twoje strzałki zaczęły już od dawna zanikać?"- zapytała oglądając moje ręce. „Prawie ich nie widać"

„Tak.. To chyba dobrze, nie?"- zapytałem.

„Pewnie, tylko… ta na czole… ciągle jest niebieska jak na początku."- jęknęła. „Ale grzywka ci ją zasłania"- uśmiechnęła się.

„Dobranoc"- powiedziałem.

„Dobranoc".

~~Katara~~

„Dotarliśmy na miejsce"- uśmiechnął się Yoihi.

„To chodźmy na zakupy"- jęknął Sokka łapiąc się za brzuch.

„Tak, masz rację"- odparłam."Um… Yoihi?"- zaczęłam.

„Tak?"

„Wiesz może gdzie się zatrzymamy?"- zapytałam

„Heh… właśnie zabawne"- podrapał się po głowie „Nie mamy gdzie mieszkać"- uśmiechnął się szeroko.

„Co?"- zapytała równocześnie z bratem

„Na pewno coś znajdziemy" –próbował nas uspokoić.

„Tak, na pewno"- warknęłam cicho i poszłam na targ.

Włożyłam do koszyka jakieś owoce, ryby i chleb. Starczy nam na kilka dni znając apetyt Sokki.

„No i co? Znalazłeś dla nas nocleg"- zapytałam chłopaka który wrócił z 'obchodu' miasta.

„No, ten… właśnie… nie"- jęknął.

„Wiedziałam!"- krzyknęłam „Nie mogłeś pomyśleć o tym wcześniej?" „Gdzie teraz będziemy spać?"- założyłam ręce.

„Um, przepraszam.."- wtrąciła jakaś dziewczyna. „Słyszałam że nie macie gdzie przenocować. Mogę was przyjąć w swoim domu, na kilka dni"- powiedziała.

„Naprawdę?"- zapytał uradowany Sokka.

„Eh, dziękujemy"- ledwo wykrztusiłam.

„Na co czekacie? Chodźcie za mną"- machnęła ręką i ruszyliśmy za nieznajomą.

„Tak na początek, Naoki jestem"- powiedziała ciągle uśmiechnięta. Przypominała mi Ju-Di.

Dotarliśmy do wielkiego domu z ogromnym ogrodem.

„Wow, może i nie widzę ale tutaj musi być ogromny dom"- westchnęła Toph. Tak, ta posiadłość była dużo większa od tej, którą posiadali jej rodzice.

Gdy każdy wiedział, gdzie ma spać wyszliśmy razem z naszą nową znajomą przed dom.

„Kuzon! Musze cię przedstawić tym ludziom!" –krzyknęła dziewczyna i przyprowadziła do nas chłopca.

Był wysoki i przystojny… i… bardzo znajomy. Ta dziewczyna też wyglądała znajomo.

„Kuzon, opowiedz nam coś o sobie"- wtrąciła Toph podejrzliwym tonem.

„O sobie?"- zaczął się zastanawiać „No dużo tego nie wiem… wiem że jestem magiem ognia… Tak szczerze mówiąc to nawet nie wiem czy Kuzon to moje prawdziwe imię"- zaśmiał się. Znałam ten śmiech! Znałam to imię!

„Jak to nie wiesz?"- zapytałam

„Dwa lata temu znalazła mnie Naoki. Podobno leżałem cały we krwi niedaleko jakiejś większej bójki. Byłem nieprzytomny kilka dni… Nie wiem. Gdy się obudziłem nic nie pamiętałem." „Myślałem że coś sobie przypomnę, albo ktoś będzie mnie szukał, lecz wygląda na to że nikt mnie nie znał"- wzruszył ramionami. „Coż, ale życie idzie dalej więc Naoki i jej rodzice opowiedzieli mi dużo o wojnie i wielu innych rzeczach".

Nie byłam pewna czy to on. Postanowiłam zebrać myśli leżąc w łóżku.

Ale to musiał być on!


	9. Zniszczyć życie

Rano już wiedziałam. Nie ma innej możliwości. To musi być on. To jest Aang!

Powiedziałam o moich przeczuciach Socce i Toph. Nie chciałam w to mieszać mojego przyszłego męża… Dopiero teraz zrozumiałam jak to wszystko jest poplątane.

Mój brat, oczywiście, 'realistycznie' podszedł do tej sprawy i poradził abym nie robiła sobie nadziei. Czy on tego nie widzi? Nawet Toph przyznaje mi rację. Uważa że może być to Aang, ponieważ ma takie same wibracje.

Nie wiedziałam że każdy ma inne wibracje. Cóż, nowa zdolność mojej przyjaciółki.

Czekaliśmy na chłopca i tą dziewczynę… Ona także wyglądała znajomo.

„Um, A… Kuzon"- opamiętałam się w porę „Chcielibyśmy z tobą pogadać"- pociągnęłam go za ramię do naszej grupy.

„Ej, co wy robicie?"- krzyczała wściekła Naoki i próbowała oderwać mnie od niego, ale bezskutecznie. „Zostawcie go!"- wrzeszczała.

„Słuchaj, uspokój się"- warknęła Toph.

„Kuzon, pamiętasz jak mówiłeś że straciłeś pamięć? Chyba wiemy co się wtedy stało i kim jesteś"

„Naprawdę?"- zapytał wesoły „Opowiadaj".

„Tak, ale… Mogę coś sprawdzić?"- przygryzłam wargę.

Chłopiec mruknął niepewnie.

Uśmiechnęłam się i chwyciłam go za rękę podciągając rękaw.

„I co?"- zapytała ciekawa Toph.

„Ja… ja byłam pewna że…"- mówiłam przerażona „To musisz być ty!"- krzyknęłam patrząc mu w oczy. „Kolor twoich oczu… wszystko się zgadza!" „Ale…".- spuściłam głowę.

„Nie ma jednej rzeczy"- dokończyła smutno niewidoma dziewczyna „Przykro mi, Kataro"- położyła mi rękę na ramieniu. „Ja też wiedziałam że to może być on, byłam tego pewna" „Ale nie ma tatuaży".

„Tatuaży?"- zapytała Naoki.

„Naoki, przecież ja…"- zaczął Aang wesoło.

„Przykro mi, nie widziałam żadnych tatuaży."- powiedziała i zabrała go ze sobą do domu.

Zaczęłam się pakować. Yoihi od razu zauważył że jest coś ze mną nie tak.

„Czy coś się stało?"- zapytał.

„Nie… możesz iść"- odparłam.

Myślałam że będzie się ze mną spierał, próbował wyciągnąć ze mnie to co mnie męczy… a on… poszedł. Bez słowa.

Zaczęłam płakać. Dlaczego zgodziłam się na to małżeństwo? Głupi rozsądek. Mam go za wiele! Małżeństwo z rozsądku, już na wstępie wiem że nie będzie szczęśliwe.

Spojrzałam smutno na widok za oknem. A myślałam że… że będzie to szczęśliwy dzień. Ze znajdę to, w co nie przestałam wierzyć, gdy pozostali stracili nadzieję. Ale ja też ją straciłam. Może nie do końca, ale to tylko kwestia czasu.

Zabrałam się za pakowanie ostatnich rzeczy. Nie było ich wiele więc uwinęłam się z tym szybko. Westchnęłam i usiadłam zamyślona na łóżku.

Do drzwi ktoś zapukał, a potem uchyliły się.

„Mogę?"- zapytał chłopiec.

Skinęłam głową. To dobra okazja żeby przeprosić za tą całą akcję.

Usiadł obok mnie.

„Ja… ja przepraszam za tamto… Naprawdę myślałam że znalazłam kogoś, ale to jednak nie byłeś ty"- spuściłam głowę jeszcze niżej.

„Nie musisz przepraszać. Chociaż miałem nadzieję że jednak znalazłaś tego, kogo szukałaś." „W końcu chciałbym się czegoś o sobie dowiedzieć"- dodał smutno.

Był bardzo do niego podobny. Ale nie miał jednego szczególnego znaku.

„Wiesz co jest dziwne?"- spojrzałam na niego ciekawa „Gdy zobaczyłem ciebie i resztę grupy wszyscy wyglądaliście znajomo, tak samo jak Naoki.".

„Wszyscy?"- zapytałam z niepokojem.

„Nie… tylko ten wysoki facet… Nie mam przeczucia że skądś go znam"

„Yoihi. On nazywa się Yoihi"- uśmiechnęłam się.

„Ahh, tak"- jęknął „Nie mogę zapamiętać waszych imion".

„Chciałbym być osobą, którą szukasz"- westchnął.

„Ja też"- odparłam.

Zapadła cisza. Siedzieliśmy milcząc przez jakąś chwilę.

„Ja już pójdę"- powiedział Kuzon wstając z łóżka.

To była moja ostatnia noc w tym koszmarnym domu. Potem będziemy lecieć. Lecieć na nasz ślub. Do niewoli.

Wzdrygnęłam się na myśl o tym ostatnim. Ja tego nie chcę!

Nie mogłam spać, ale nie mogłam też leżeć. Wyszłam z pokoju i kucnęłam w jakimś kącie. Ukryłam twarz w dłoniach i zaczęłam płakać.

„Dlaczego płaczesz?"- usłyszałam znajomy głos. Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam Kuzona.

Szybko otarłam łzy. „Po prostu…Nie mogę spać"- odparłam.

„Ja tak samo"- westchnął „Wyjdź ze mną na dwór. Od razu poczujesz się senna"- uśmiechnął się i podał mi rękę. Nie myśląc podałam mu rękę a on zaprowadził mnie na taras.

Usiadłam na schodach i zamknęłam oczy czując jak wiatr porusza moimi włosami. Zapomniałam o wszystkich troskach i problemach.

„Miałeś rację"- uśmiechnęłam się nie podnosząc powiek „Czuję się senna".

„To zabawne"- prychnął Kuzon patrząc na czarną ziemię. „Rozmawiamy, pomagamy sobie… A ja nawet nie wiem jak masz na imię"- spojrzał na mnie.

Chciałam odpowiedzieć, ale podeszła do nas Naoki.

„Co tutaj robicie? Jest zimno i powinniście spać"- jęknęła patrząc na mnie jak na wroga.

Skąd ona się w ogóle tutaj wzięła?

„Naoki, wracaj do łóżka. My zaraz się położymy"- zapewniał.

„Nie"- odparła krótko i złapała go za rękę.

Spuściłam z żalem głowę i poszłam do swojej sypialni.

_Rozległy się brawa .Spojrzałam na swojego męża. Uśmiechał się do mnie, tak ja wszyscy. Próbowałam odwzajemnić uśmiech, nikt nie zauważył że był sztuczny. Bo w głębi serca czułam że to błąd. Wielki błąd którego wkrótce pożałuję. _

_Wszyscy goście zaczęli składać nam gratulacje i wręczali prezenty. Wszyscy byli szczęśliwi. Ale gdy podszedł do mnie Sokka, zauważyłam na jego twarzy smutek. _

„_Co się stało? Myślałam że się cieszysz"- zapytałam gdy mnie przytulał._

„_Przepraszam cię siostro…. Za to co mówiłem dwa lata temu. Zniszczyłem twoje życie"- zaczął płakać._

„_Co? O czym ty mówisz?"_

_On skinął głową na mężczyznę który stał za nim. Miał na sobie ciemną pelerynę i kaptur zakrywający niemal całą jego twarz._

_Gdy Sokka odszedł, nieznajomy zrobił krok do przodu i spojrzał mi w oczy. Jego spojrzenie pełne miłości, zdrady, bólu i nienawiści… Po policzkach spłynęły mu łzy. Czułam jego ból w sobie, jakby był częścią mnie. Przestałam kontrolować swoje ruchy i nim się spostrzegłam, moje ręce zerwały tkaninę z jego głowy._

_Czarne, gęste włosy i niebieska strzała na czole._

„_Mam nadzieję że będziesz szczęśliwa"- powiedział ściskając mnie mocno. Jego głos był pełen tak niewyobrażalnego bólu i straty, że dotknął także mnie._

_Chciał się oderwać, ale trzymałam go mocno._

„_Nie odchodź, proszę" – szepnęłam łkając._

_Ale mężczyzna zamienił się w dym i zniknął. Zniknęli także wszyscy inni. Cała moja rodzina, przyjaciele… mój mąż._

Zerwałam się z łóżka łapiąc oddech. Poczułam że moje policzki są mokre.

Zaczęłam rozglądać się po pokoju.

„To był tylko sen"- pomyślałam i próbowałam zasnąć.


	10. Jak dwa elementy układanki

Cały dzień zastanawiałam się co mógł znaczyć ten sen.

„Kataro musimy lecieć"- Yoihi złapał mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą.

„Poczekaj chwilę. Czegoś zapomniałam"- wyrwałam mu się i pobiegłam do sypialni.

Tam leżała jeszcze jedna rzecz. List.

Przez całą noc nie spałam, więc postanowiłam napisać do niego. Może kiedyś to znajdzie i wybaczy mi…

Położyłam zwój na biurku i wyszłam ocierając łzy.

Za tydzień ślub.

~~Aang~~

„Naoki gdzie jest ta dziewczyna?"- zapytałem rozglądając się po wielkim domu.

„Nie ma jej."- odparła dziewczyna zajęta czytaniem „Dzisiaj rano wszyscy stąd odeszli"- mówiła bez krzty emocji w głosie.

Pobiegłem do pokoju dziewczyny. Nie chciałem w to wierzyć. Jedyna osoba która mnie rozumiała, którą polubiłem. I to bardzo, bardzo polubiłem.

Moją uwagę przykuł zwój zawiązany tasiemką. Podszedłem do biurka i zacząłem go rozwijać. Ale naszły mnie wątpliwości. Co jeśli ona nie chciałaby by ktokolwiek to czytał? Może zapomniała o tym zwoju?

Ale nie mogłem się oprzeć. Rozwinąłem pergamin i zacząłem czytać.

_Wiem, może być już kilka lat od twojego zniknięcia. Ale wiem że czytasz to ty. Ty, do którego kieruję ten list._

_Zastanawiasz się dlaczego? Miałam sen. Okropny sen. Nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć. A dokładniej nie mogę przystać myśleć o Tobie. Tak, byłeś tam. Odszedłeś zraniony. Inni także. Zostałam sama…_

_Wszyscy mówią że nie żyjesz, ale ja wiem że jest inaczej. Jesteś gdzieś na świecie zagubiony i zmęczony. Tęsknisz za czymś, chociaż nie wiesz za czym. _

_Zapewne gdy przeczytasz ten list, ja będę już mężatką z kilkorgiem dzieci. Będę żałowała że nie były one twoje, tylko jego. Yoihi. _

_Nie kocham go, ale nikt tego nie wie. Ty wiesz. Od teraz._

_Kocham Ciebie. Na zawsze będę kochała tylko ciebie. Nawet jeśli nie ma cię już na tym świecie, czuję jakbyś przez cały czas był przy mnie. Czuwał nade mną. Wiem, że kiedyś spotkamy się i będziemy razem na wieczność. Na zawsze. Nic nie będzie mogło nas rozdzielić._

_Aang, pamiętasz to? Pamiętasz naszyjnik który mi zrobiłeś?_

_Ale jestem głupia. Przecież ty nigdy nie zapomnisz…_

_Mam go przez cały czas. Gdybym mogła nosiłabym go. W ukryciu zakładam go na szyję i patrzę w lustro. To jedyna rzecz, jaka mi pasuje. Jedyny naszyjnik który mi się podoba. Dlatego że został zrobiony przez Ciebie._

_Tęsknię za Tobą. Bardziej niż możesz sobie wyobrazić. _

_Mam nadzieję że wybaczysz moje małżeństwo z innym mężczyzną. Mam nadzieję że mnie zrozumiesz. W końcu ty jeden rozumiałeś mnie najlepiej._

_Ciągle w pamięci mam nasze wspólne przygody. Gdy walczyliśmy o zakończenie wojny. Piraci, pustynia, Ba Sing Se… Chciałabym cofnąć się do dnia, kiedy znalazłam cię w górze lodowej i przeżyć wszystko jeszcze raz, bo jest warto._

_Razem na zawsze._

Przed oczami zaczęły mi się pojawiać przeróżne obrazy. Walka, miłość, radość…

„Mamy koniec wojny!"- w mojej głowie zabrzmiał dźwięk.

Wybiegłem z pokoju do Naoki.

„Wiesz gdzie polecieli?"- zapytałem głośno.

„Nie wiem i nie chcę wiedzieć!"- krzyknęła patrząc na mnie.

„On Ji?"- zapytałem nieśmiało widząc dziewczynę.

„Kuzon, jak do mnie powiedziałeś?"- zapytała z nadzieją.

„Już cię poznaję! Jesteś On JI! Ta ze szkoły"- ucieszyłem się.

„Kuzon! Wspaniale!"- przytuliła się do mnie.

„Ja… ja nie jestem Kuzon"- odparłem.

„Oczywiście, że jesteś"- uśmiechnęła się.

"Nie, ja jestem Aang"- poprawiłem „Aang"

Dziewczyna wyglądała na zmieszaną. Staliśmy przez chwilę w milczeniu, ale czas ucieka!

„Wiesz gdzie oni są"- stwierdziłem.

„Um… ja…dobrze. Są w Ba Sing Se"- powiedziała. Schylając głowę. „Powiesz mi o co chodzi?"

„Jak tylko coś załatwię"- powiedziałem w pośpiechu i wybiegłem z domu.

Pamiętałem wszystko. Wszystko!

Zatrzymałem się widząc znajomy przedmiot. Skąd wzięła się tu moja lotnia?

Zastanawiałem się tak przez chwilę, ale nadal nic nie zrobiłem aby dotrzeć na ślub.

Chwyciłem lotnię i wzbiłem się w powietrze.

Nie mogę uwierzyć że przez ten cały czas nie pamiętałem tych wspaniałych rzeczy!

Zauważyłem że moje strzałki zaczęły się znów pojawiać. W końcu wiem dlaczego zniknęły.

Zbliżała się noc, więc zniżyłem lot i wylądowałem gładko na ziemi. Spojrzałem w pomarańczowe niebo.

„Chciałbym wiedzieć, co teraz robisz"- pomyślałem i rozpaliłem ognisko.

Usiadłem na pieńku i grzebałem patykiem w piasku. Nagle w krzakach coś się poruszyło.

„Kto tam jest?"- zapytałem zaniepokojony i wstałem przyjmując pozycję obronną.

Zza krzewów wyłoniła się jakaś dziewczyna i chłopiec.

„Nie musisz się nas bać"- uśmiechnęła się.

Opuściłem ręce i przyglądałem się im badawczo. Nie wyglądali na tych co chcieliby mnie zabić…

„Możemy dołączyć?"- zapytał chłopak.

Westchnąłem i wzruszyłem ramionami.

„Dobra"- odparłem z powrotem siadając na kawałku drzewa.

„Ja jestem Junko a to Doi"- powiedziała dziewczyna „A ty jesteś…"- spojrzała na mnie. Ale wyglądało jakby sama doszła do odpowiedzi „Ty jesteś awatarem"- uśmiechnęła się.

„Eh.. tak"- podrapałem się po karku „Ale mówcie do mnie Aang"- poprosiłem.

„Dobrze, Aang"- powiedział wesoło Doi.

„Powiedz nam co tutaj robisz?"- zapytała Junko i oboje spojrzeli na mnie ciekawie.

„Muszę kogoś znaleźć"- westchnąłem. „Mam na to tylko sześć dni".

„Ohh… to kiepsko"- powiedział Doi ze zrozumieniem.

„A wy? Co tutaj robicie?"- uśmiechnąłem się.

„My… podróżujemy po świecie."- odparł chłopiec obejmując Junko „Pochodzimy z plemienia wody… Junko musiała poślubić jakiegoś bogatego chłopaka… Więc uciekliśmy oboje i chodzimy po całym świecie szukając domu". „Ale jesteśmy szczęśliwi"- spojrzał na dziewczynę. Pasowali do siebie jak dwa elementy układanki.

„Mam pomysł"- zerwała się Junko „Może pomożemy ci, Aang w drodze?"

„No nie wiem… To trochę daleko"-odparłem.

„Czyli dokąd zmierzasz?"- dopytywał się chłopak.

„Ba Sing Se"- odparłem.

Spojrzeli na siebie trochę zdziwieni.

„Chodziliśmy dalej"- uśmiechnęli się „Więc będziemy podróżować z tobą" „Wyprawa z awatarem to z pewnością ekscytująca wyprawa".

„Dziękuję"- powiedziałem. Byłem im wdzięczny. Pomimo że ich nie znałem, poczułem się lepiej.


	11. Życiowy błąd

Przepraszam, że tak długo nie pisałam... ale pochłonęły mnie inne sprawy.

**Uwaga do opowiadania:** Na tym rozdziale miało się skończyć, ale się trochę przedłużyło, więc spodziewajcie się jeszcze (max.) 2 następnych rozdziałów.

„Fajne miałeś przygody"- zaśmiała się Junko gdy usłyszała opowiadanie o jednej z naszych wypraw.

„Tak"- poparł ją Doi „Niebezpieczne, ale ciekawe i bardzo wciągające"- dodał.

„Gdzie zniknąłeś na te dwa lata?"- Junko zdała kolejne pytanie. „Wszyscy mówili że… nie żyjesz".

„Podczas walki dostałem czymś w głowę… i dostałem amnezji…"- wyjaśniłem

„Wow, to musi być naprawdę wkurzające nic nie pamiętać"- wykrzywiła się dziewczyna.

„Tak, to denerwujące"- zgodziłem się.

„A tak w ogóle to po co idziesz do Ba Sing Se?"- zapytał Doi.

„Muszę kogoś znaleźć… zanim będzie za późno"- spuściłem głowę. A c o jeśli już się spóźniłem?

„Chodzi o dziewczynę, prawda?"- spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem.

„Um… tak"- zaczerwieniłem się „Skąd to wiesz?"

„Doi umie wyczuć gdy ktoś jest zakochany"- zaśmiała się Junko. „To niezwykły dar"

„Tak, bardzo niezwykły"- stwierdziłem.

Po pięciu dniach tułaczki dotarliśmy pod mury Ba Sing Se.

„Spotkajmy się później, jak zrobisz swoje"- zaproponował Doi.

Skinąłem głową.

„Weź to"- Junko podała mi czarny płaszcz z peleryną. „Jeżeli wszyscy zobaczą twoje strzałki nie dadzą ci spokoju i nie zdążysz do niej"- uśmiechnęła się.

„Dzięki"- odparłem i założyłem czarną tkaninę. Na głowę zarzuciłem kaptur.

~~Katara~~

Siedziałam przed lustrem wzdychając co chwilę, gdy jedna ze służących wynajętych przez Yoishiego układała mi fryzurę. Nie wiedziałam że mój przyszły mąż jest aż tak bogaty.

Ale nie mogłam przestać myśleć o ślubie, który będzie miał miejsce za dwie godziny. Za dwie godziny popełnię wielki błąd. Najgorsze jest to że jestem świadoma tego błędu!

„Oto twoja suknia"- starsza kobieta przyniosła piękną, niebieską szatę do pokoju.

„Dziękuję. Jest śliczna"- odparłam wesoło, ale moje oczy nadal wypełniał smutek.

Dotknęłam ręką naszyjnika który wykonał Yoishi. Wcale mi się nie podobał, ale musiałam go nosić i będę musiała to robić już do końca życia…

„Panno, Kataro. Goście przybyli"- ogłosił sługa kłaniając się.

Zamknęłam oczy próbując chociaż na chwilę uciszyć burzę w moim mózgu.

Coraz mniej czasu…

~~Aang~~

Szukałem po całym mieście budynku, w którym mógłby odbywać się ślub. Minęło już półtorej godziny! A ja ciągle nie wiem gdzie mogę jeszcze szukać…

Podszedłem do straganu gdzie sprzedawano kapustę. Przy ladzie stało dwóch mężczyzn. Rozmawiali o czymś, a ja niechcąco podsłuchałem.

„Tak, ten chłopak jest naprawdę bogaty. Taki wielki ślub urządzać"- powiedział jeden.

„I musiał robić to w naszym mieście! A tutaj nie jest tak tanio wynająć salę. I to jeszcze taką wielką."

„To wesele na pewno będzie wspaniałe"- uznał drugi.

„Przepraszam, ale moglibyście powiedzieć gdzie odbywa się to wesele?"-wtrąciłem.

„W górnym pierścieniu w Sali balowej"- powiedział mężczyzna.

„Dziękuję"- ukłoniłem się i pobiegłem jak najszybciej mogłem, jednak odwracając się zahaczyłem o wózek i… wywaliłem całą kapustę.

„Moja kapustka!"- krzyknął nieznajomy i kucnął aby zebrać swój towar.

Moim oczom ukazał się ogromny budynek. Jego potężne drzwi były szeroko otwarte, więc na zewnątrz było wszystko słychać, lub widać.

Biegłem jeszcze szybciej, aż usłyszałem słowa kapłana…

„Ogłaszam was mężem i żoną"- jego głos brzmiał niezwykle radośnie.

„Nie"- krzyknąłem do siebie i podbiegłem do ogromnych wrót. Łapiąc oddech rozglądałem się po pomieszczeniu. W środku było pełno gości, składających życzenia młodej parze, które zagłuszone były przez szmer i oklaski.

Próbowałem zobaczyć kim była panna młoda. Czułem radość, ale i smutek gdy okazało się że był to ktoś inny.

Usiadłem na skalnej ławce i złapałem się za głowę. To miasto jest tak wielkie, gdzie ja ją znajdę?

Zrzuciłem kaptur z głowy i patrzyłem na ziemię. Wiem, powinienem coś robić, ale… nie wiedziałem co. Byłem zdezorientowany i przerażony. Dobrze znam to uczucie.

Obok mnie usiadł jakiś mężczyzna. Westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na mnie.

„Też kogoś zawiodłeś?"- zapytał.

Spojrzałem na niego, na twarzy mając wyrysowane pytanie „co?".

Zrozumiał o co mi chodzi więc zaczął wyjaśniać. „Bo ja zawiodłem kogoś bardzo mi bliskiego, dwa lata temu… Nie miałem dowodów i powiedziałem komuś coś strasznego. Teraz ona przeze mnie cierpi"- schylił głowę.

„Ja okłamałem kogoś także dwa lata temu i dopiero niedawno zdałem sobie z tego sprawę. Teraz pewnie ten ktoś także cierpi, chociaż… nie powinienem być tego pewien skoro wychodzi za mąż"- odparłem. Zdawało mi się dziwne, że obcej osobie mówię coś takiego, ale… to on pierwszy się przede mną otworzył. Nie miał skrupułów, aby wyznać coś obcemu, więc dlaczego by nie odpłacić tym samym? Poza tym miałem wrażenie jakby tylko on mnie rozumiał.

Mój wzrok utkwił na twarzy nieznajomego, a może raczej… znajomego…

„Zaraz…."- zacząłem, a mężczyzna podniósł głowę „Sokka?"- zapytałem. „Jak mogłem na to nie wpaść wcześniej!"- uśmiechnąłem się.

„Czekaj, czekaj skąd ty mnie znasz?"- zapytał. „Aang?"- zaśmiał się. „Nie poznałbym cię nigdy"- stwierdził.

„Powiedz mi gdzie jest ślub Katary"- popędziłem go. „Muszę ich powstrzymać".

„Zgadzam się z tobą"- uśmiechnął się Sokka. „Obok naszego starego domu od Króla Ziemi wybudowano salę balową."- wyjaśnił i oboje pobiegliśmy powstrzymać ślub.

~~Katara~~

„Gotowa?"- zapytał Yoihi podając mi rękę.

Skinęłam lekko głową i podeszłam do niego z wymalowanym uśmiechem na ustach. Ale w środku czułam się okropnie.

„Dobrze. Więc chodźmy"- oznajmił i udaliśmy się do sali, w której miałam popełnić największy błąd mojego życia.

Wokół było pełno gości z prezentami. Moja rodzina stała uśmiechnięta. Najbardziej zadowolony był mój ojciec i wujek, ale babcia… ona chyba mnie rozumiała. Chociaż nigdy nie mówiłam że nie chcę tego ślubu. Nawet jej. Lecz sama przez to przechodziła i zapewne wiedziała jak a jest prawda. Do ołtarza nie idzie radosna i szczęśliwa Katara, pełna miłości, tylko smutna i zapłakana dziewczyna z Plemienia Wody, pełna goryczy, rozpaczy i bólu… Ta pierwsza to tylko maska…

Gdy Yoihi podszedł aby przywitać się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, do mnie podeszła babcia i przytuliła mnie mocno.

„Wiesz, że nie musisz tego robić"- powiedziała cicho. Nie byłam tym zdziwiona.

„Ale.. ja.. ja chcę"- starałam się ukryć smutek i powstrzymać łzy. Tak naprawdę miałam ochotę uciec stąd, natychmiast i schować się tam, gdzie nikt mnie nie znajdzie.

„Zaczynajmy"- ogłosił Hakoda i uśmiechnął się do mnie.

Niechętnie odwzajemniłam uśmiech i stanęłam obok Yoihiego.

„Zebraliśmy się tutaj, aby połączyć Księcia Północnego Plemienia Wody, Yoihiego i Księżniczkę Południowego Plemienia Wody, Katarę węzłem małżeńskim. Teraz ojcowie obojga niech podejdą złożyć błogosławieństwo swoim dzieciom."- powiedział Kapłan.

Obaj mężczyźni podeszli do nas i pobłogosławili, kładąc ręce na czoła.

„Na pewno będziesz szczęśliwa"- szepnął mój ojciec ze łzami szczęścia w oczach.

Spuściłam głowę.

„Teraz, gdy macie błogosławieństwo swoich rodziców, możemy przejść dalej."- starzec kiwnął głową patrząc na nas. „Księżniczko Kataro, czy chcesz poślubić Księcia Yoihiego?"- zapytał patrząc na mnie uważnie.


	12. Tęskniłam za tobą

„T-tak"- jęknęłam.

„A ty, Księciu Yoihi, chcesz poślubić Księżniczkę Katarę?"- zwrócił się do niego.

„Oczywiście"- uśmiechnął się do mnie szeroko.

„Czy ktoś wnosi sprzeciw?"- Kapłan zwrócił się do gości. Miałam cichą nadzieję, że ktoś się odezwie. Ale minęło pół minuty ciszy. Tylko cisza, żadnego słowa. To koniec.

Kapłan niechętnie kontynuował. „Więc…"- zaczął ale zagłuszył go krzyk.

„Ja chcę wnieść sprzeciw!"- usłyszałam głos Sokki. Uśmiechnęłam się i spojrzałam na brata.

„Sokka, co ty robisz?"- warknął Hakoda podchodząc do niego.

„To, co powinienem zrobić już dawno temu. Od początku nie odpowiadało mi to małżeństwo".- wyjaśnił.

„Ale odpowiada Katarze"- odparł Yoihi.

„Czy kiedyś ci to powiedziała?"- zapytał patrząc na niego.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie, jakby chciał żebym powiedziała jak bardzo pragnę tego ślubu. Ale już dosyć kłamstw.

„Przykro mi"- zdjęłam naszyjnik i podałam Yoihiemu.

Cały tłum patrzył na tą scenę zdezorientowany, jedynie moja babcia stała spoglądając na mnie z uśmiechem i dumą. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech i podbiegłam do mojego ojca.

„Kataro, wracaj tam! Trzeba dokończyć ceremonię!"- wrzasnął.

„Ona nie pójdzie"- wtrąciła Kanna.

„Co? Dlaczego?"- zapytał Hakoda. „Musi".

„A co jeżeli ona kocha kogoś innego?"- krzyknął Sokka. „I ten ktoś czeka na nią na zewnątrz?"- powiedział mi do ucha.

Nie do końca wiedziałam o kogo chodzi, ale wykorzystałam najbliższą okazję, gdy zaczęła się rodzinna kłótnia i wybiegłam z Sali.

Stanęłam na środku drogi rozglądając się wokoło. Ale nikogo nie było w pobliżu. A… a Sokka? Przecież…

Nie wiedziałam co o tym myśleć. Okłamał mnie?

Zdjęłam wysokie buty u przykucnęłam pod murem budynku. Z opuszczoną głową rozmyślałam nad słowami mojego brata, jednocześnie słysząc całą kłótnię.

„Wstawaj"- rozległ się męski głos. Nieznajomy podał mi rękę.

Spojrzałam w górę. Wysoka postać w czarnej pelerynie, w czarnym kapturze…

Podniosłam się z ziemi i jednym ruchem zdjęłam czarny kaptur z jego głowy.

„Aang!"- krzyknęłam i przytuliłam się do niego. Zachichotałam, gdy się zachwiał.

„Hej"- uśmiechnął się patrząc na mnie i zaczął ścierać łzy szczęścia z mojej twarzy.

„A-ale jak to?"- zapytałam „Przecież zaginąłeś… dwa lata temu". „Tęskniłam za tobą".

„Przecież widziałaś mnie tydzień temu"- odparł.

„Co?"- zapytałam w ogóle nie wiedząc o czym mówi.

„Wtedy, gdy walczyłem… dostałem w głowę i straciłem pamięć. To ja byłem Kuzonem"- spojrzał mi w oczy. „Dopiero gdy przeczytałem ten list… wszystko powróciło".

„Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam że to ty!"- krzyknęłam radośnie. Ale byłam też na niego zła. „Dlaczego mnie okłamałeś?"- posłałam mu groźne spojrzenie. „Ja przez te dwa lata straciłam nadzieję w to, że żyjesz!"- powiedziałam z żale w głosie.

„Przepraszam cię, przepraszam cię bardzo"- odparł „Wybacz mi, proszę"- przytulił mnie.

„Aang, zgłupiałeś?"- wrzasnęłam „Jak mogłeś mnie tak okłamać!" „Nawet nie wiesz…

Chciałam nawrzeszczeć na niego jeszcze bardziej, ale uniemożliwił mi to pocałunkiem. Jak ja za tym tęskniłam!

Założyłam mu ręce na szyję i poczułam jak kładzie ręce na mojej tali.

Z przymrużonymi oczami zdjęłam z niego pelerynę i wyrzuciłam za siebie. Miałam z nią złe wspomnienia.

Nie zauważyłam nawet kiedy goście i mój niedoszły mąż wybiegli mnie szukać. Zdezorientowani patrzyli na nasz pocałunek.

Uśmiechnęłam się i odwróciłam się do nich, trzymając Aanga za rękę.

„Ślubu nie będzie!"- krzyknęłam. Sokka i Kanna stali uśmiechnięci szeroko. Nawet Pakku zrozumiał o co chodzi i podzielał z nimi tę radość.

Yoihi podbiegł do nas i popchnął Aanga. „Odczep się od mojej narzeczonej!"- wrzasnął.

„Jakiej narzeczonej? Oddałam ci naszyjnik, czyli nie jestem nią"- wtrąciłam się między nich.

„Więc zaraz go założysz!"- krzyknął łapiąc mnie tak mocno za rękę, że z bólu pisnęłam. Tym razem to Aang popchnął Yoihiego, uwalniając mnie z jego uścisku.

„I ty chciałeś być jej mężem?"- warknął „Nie jesteś godzien być czyimkolwiek mężem!"

„Co ty wiesz o życiu i małżeństwie! Jesteś tylko głupkowatym dzieciakiem, który przykleił się do mojej narzeczonej bez jej zgody!"

„Przypomnę ci, że różnica wieku między nami to tylko trzy lata"- odparł Awatar. „I zostaw Katarę w spokoju!"

„Kim ty jesteś żeby mi rozkazywać?"- krzyknął mężczyzna.

„To jest Awatar, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć"- poinformował Sokka patrząc groźnie na Yiohiego. „Nie wiem jak mogłem oddać moją siostrę w twoje ręce"- splunął.

Aang przewrócił oczami słysząc pierwsze zdanie. Wołał to załatwić bez takich obwieszczeń.

Yoihi spojrzał na nas groźnie. Nagle pociągnął mnie mocno za rękę.

„Idziemy dokończyć ceremonię"- warknął i zawlókłby mnie po ołtarz siłą, ale chyba zapomniał co się przed chwilą stało, lub był aż tak głupi żeby zadzierać z Sokką i Aangiem, czy resztą naszej rodziny.

Nie musiałam czekać długo na to, żeby runął na ziemię.

Aang uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i podbiegł do niego.

„Ona nie chce być twoją żoną"- powiedział do mężczyzny „Zrozum to wreszcie".

„A czyją chce być żoną?"- zapytał z sarkazmem. Miał jeszcze czelność tak zwracać się do Aanga, gdy był już na skraju samokontroli.

„Chcę być jego żoną!"- wypaliłam bez namysłu aby złagodzić spór.

„Katara! Aang!"- krzyknęła przerażona Toph próbując przepchnąć się w otaczający nas tłum. „Uważajcie on ma…"

„Więc nie będziesz niczyją żoną"- odparł Yoihi i mocnym ruchem wepchnął nóż w brzuch Aanga. Złapałam go gdy upadał na ziemię. Ale mężczyzna widząc moje łzy jeszcze bardziej się rozgniewał, chwycił mocno ostrze i rzucił je w moją stronę. Szykowałam się na koniec, ale wyrosła przede mną wielka ściana z ziemi.

Mój ojciec, dziadek i Sokka pobiegli do Yoihiego i zabrali go. Pakku jego ręce unieruchomił grubą warstwą lodu. Szykuje się rodzinna zemsta: ojciec, dziadek i brat. Brakuje jeszcze kogoś…

„Aang!"- krzyknęłam potrząsając jego ciałem.

„Iskrzące paluszki!"- jęczała Toph „Nie rób nam tego znowu!"- zaczęła płakać tak samo jak ja.

Próbowałam go uleczyć, ale rana była za głęboka.

Podeszła do nas Kanna i kilka innych kobiet z mojej wioski.

„Płacz nic tu nie da"- powiedziała moja babcia „Trzeba zatamować krwotok i zabrać go do szpitala".

Nie namyślając się długo, chwyciłam dół mojej drogiej sukni i oderwałam go. Kanna obwiązała nią ranę i poszłyśmy z nim do szpitala.

„Wyjdzie z tego"- pocieszała mnie Toph. „Jest silny, przeżył to co stało się podczas buntu, teraz też da radę".

Wtuliłam się mocno w dziewczynę. „Toph, ja nie dam rady. Muszę tam iść i go zobaczyć. Nie mogę bezczynnie siedzieć. Ja wariuję"- łkałam

„Ale wiesz że mamy zakaz wchodzenia do niego"- przypomniała mi. „Musisz być dzielna. Wytrzymasz, nie zwariujesz"- uśmiechnęła się.

„Księżniczko Kataro"- podeszła do mnie pielęgniarka. Nie lubiłam jak tak się do mnie zwracali.

Podniosłam głowę i otarłam zapłakaną twarz „Tak?"- zapytałam cicho.

„Możesz już wejść"- powiadomiła miłym głosem.

Zerwałam się bardzo szybko i zmierzałam do Sali Aanga.

„Tylko nie męcz go, jest slaby"- zatrzymała mnie kobieta. Pokiwałam głową i pobiegłam do niego.

Leżał na łóżku. Chyba spal. Był tak blady…

„Aang"- szepnęłam patrząc na niego. Podeszłam bliżej i złapałam go za rękę. On otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się.

„Hej"- przywitał się.

„Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób"- przytuliłam go mocno. „Nigdy więcej nie znikaj i nie narażaj swojego życia. Rozumiesz?"- zapytałam groźnie.

Chłopiec westchnął. Wiedziałam że to nie oznacza nic dobrego.

„Kataro, jestem Awatarem, muszę…"

„Ale jesteś też Aangiem!"- nie pozwoliłam mu dokończyć.

„Tęskniłem za tobą"- powiedział patrząc mi w oczy.

„Ja za tobą też".


	13. Epilog

Hmmm... może będę kontynuować tą historię, ale na razie zajmę się inną. Na pewno będzie super. No bo co się stanie gdy dwóch potężnych nastolatków z wielkimi mocami stanie się zazdrosny o dziewczynę którą kocha? Na razie nie zdradzę, kto będzie tym drugim nastolatkiem (pierwszy to chyba wiadomo...), ale spodziewajcie się połączenia dwóch kreskówek z Nicka i oczywiście niezastąpionej ekipy ATLA ;)) Durnego Sokki, sarkastycznej Toph, wkurzonej Katary, spokojnego Aanga, wybuchowego Zuko, mądrego (na pewno mądrzejszego od Sokki) Momo i kudłatego Appy xDD

_3 lata później_.

„Kya!"- zawołałam do dwuletniej dziewczynki. „Dokąd idziesz?"- zapytałam biorąc ją na ręce.

„Do taty"- odpowiedziała swoim słodkim głosikiem.

„Ale tatuś jest teraz zajęty"- powiedziałam siadając na krześle.

„Mama, ale ja chcę do taty"- powtórzyła.

„Kochanie, tatuś przyjdzie jak skończy pracować, dobrze? I pobawi się z tobą"- wyjaśniłam dziewczynce.

Kya pokiwała niechętnie głową. Puściłam ją i pobiegła się bawić, ale chwilę później wróciła.

„Mamo, ale ja muszę tacie coś pokazać!"- pisnęła spuszczając głowę.

Spojrzałam na nią troskliwie.

„Co chcesz mu pokazać? Możesz pokazać mnie"- uśmiechnęłam się i poprawiłam jej czarne włosy. Denerwowało mnie trochę że Kya woli swojego ojca ode mnie. Ale cóż się dziwić, mój mąż miał wspaniałe podejście do dzieci. Kochał je.

„Dobrze".- zgodziła się i popatrzyła na mnie. „Ale nie krzycz na mnie"- poprosiła.

„Dlaczego miałabym krzyczeć?"- zapytałam.

Dziewczynka podeszła do miski z wodą i uniosła delikatne rączki. Woda idąc za śladem jej dłoni także uniosła się do góry.

Siedziałam zdumiona i szczęśliwa.

„Jesteś zła?"- moja córka zapytała cicho i podeszła do mnie.

„Nie, nie jestem zła. Cieszę się"- wzięłam ją na kolana. „To co zrobiłaś to było panowanie nad wodą. To jest normalne, chociaż nie każdy to potrafi"- odparłam.

„Ale ty i tata potraficie"- stwierdziła.

„Tak, my potrafimy. I ty też"- przytuliłam ją mocno. „Idź się pobawić"- zaproponowałam i patrzyłam jak dziewczynka biegnie do swoich ulubionych zabawek.

Podeszłam do naczyń i kontynuowałam gotowanie obiadu. Zastanawiałam się kiedy ona tak urosła. Zdawało się jakbym wczoraj brała ślub. A tu już po domu biega moja córka.

Spojrzałam przez duże okno na wielki, zielony ogród. Mieliśmy bardzo duży dom i dużo przestrzeni wokół. Zielona trawa, drzewa, jezioro… i blisko oceanu. A poza tym było tu bardzo ciepło. Najpiękniejsze miejsce na świecie.

„Wróciłem"- usłyszałam znajomy głos. Usta mojego męża dotknęły mojego ramienia delikatnie. Byłam trochę na niego zła, że przerwał mi gotowanie.

Odwróciłam się aby spojrzeć na jego twarz. „Wróciłeś żeby mi przeszkadzać?"- przekomarzałam się.

„No poniekąd tak…. Chociaż… Może tylko dlatego zostałem twoim mężem"- uśmiechnął się.

„A ja zastanawiałam się dlaczego się ze mną ożeniłeś…"- odparłam.

„Tato! Wróciłeś!"- krzyknęła Kya przytulając się do mężczyzny. „Muszę ci coś pokazać!"- pociągnęła go za rękę. Spojrzał na mnie a ja tylko pokiwałam głową i zachichotałam. „Umiem panować nad wodą"- powiedziała i pokazała swoje umiejętności.

„Wspaniale!"- krzyknął tuląc swoją córkę. Była strasznie do niego podobna. Włosy, oczy, uśmiech…

„Jesteś zawiedziony?"- zapytałam gdy wrócił.

„Co? Nie. Dlaczego?"-zaprzeczył i posadził mnie na swoich kolanach.

„Że Kya jest magiem wody na pewno wolałbyś…"- położył mi palec na ustach.

„To jest moja córka i nie wolałbym żeby była magiem powietrza. Kocham ją taką, jak jest."- powiedział.

Uśmiechnęłam się i spojrzałam mu w oczy. Pomimo tylu lat nie zmienił się wcale. Nadal był optymistycznie nastawiony do życia, był wesoły i zabawny. Ale też poważny i mądry.

„Aang?"

„Hmm?"- mruknął.

„Kocham cię"- powiedziałam.

On uśmiechnął się i przytulił mnie mocniej.

„Też cię kocham"- odparł całując mnie.

Spojrzeliśmy oboje na naszą córkę, która radośnie bawiła się na kocyku. To będzie wspaniale zycie.

** KONIEC**


End file.
